Crossover!
by Nariko-Stephanie713
Summary: **UPDATED** Basically, this is a fanfic crossover between Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge Wallflower and Ouran High School Host Club. Ms. Nakahara has enrolled Sunako and the other 4 into the Ouran High School for Sunako to be ladylike. All chaos erupts...
1. Chapter 1

Crossover!

Chapter One

**Note from author**: ok so, this is my first fan fic, like ever. It's the only one I've ever been able to actually think of a story for it, and not just some one shot. Please comment on it, and give your thoughts good or bad, doesn't matter. Please enjoy!!!

(Encase you can't tell, this is a cross story between Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge and Ouran High School Host Club XD)

_Thoughts_

**Story begins!**

"_Why…why do I always have to go to these random places?!"_

Though Sunako, as she was half walking half being dragged across a vast lawn that was shadowed by a huge building. Sunako was currently tied by a rope that was being pulled along by Kyohei, though she wasn't making it easy.

"Oi, Oi! Stop being so stubborn!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oba-san asked us to come here so YOU could see what it's like to go to an over elegant school and learn to be lady like! Otherwise we wouldn't be here. This is as much torture for me, as it is for you. So…" he stopped as he turned around to face Sunako, looking deeply into her eyes, "…be good." He whispered softly before about a minute later he was wiping blood of his face, while carrying Sunako bridal style.

"Honestly Kyohei, you're going to be the death of her…" sighed Takenaga.

"this is a super-rich school right? There must be many rich and beautiful honey's just _waiting_ for me!" said Ranmaru as he sparkled and beautiful roses erupted around him.

"Ano…why does that always happen? Where do the roses come from?" Asked Yuki.

"Oh those…Kyohei pays for it…" answered Ranmaru with an evil smile looking to see Kyohei's reaction.

-Silence-

"NANI?!" yelled Kyohei alerting the whole school of their existence. Ranmaru was laughing hysterically as Kyohei raised fists in his direction.

A curtain from a window to the north fell back over the window. A man had been watching the entire scene.

"Their the visitors we heard about? They beat us in everyway by looks…" muttered the stunned man with glasses.

"Kyoya, what are you looking at?" asked another man with blonde hair.

"Tamaki, I think we may have competition…" Kyoya stepped aside waving to the window.

Tamaki looked out the window getting to catch a mean glimpse before the group walked into the school.

"Ah. Their blinding!" said Tamaki in awe.

"We will have to watch out for them…" responded Kyoya while watching where Kyohei had been a moment ago.

**END**

**Author's Note: **WELL…hope you liked the first chapter. There gonna start oh short, but as the story progresses, the chapters will be longer. I don't know how far I'm gonna go with this whole story, only time will tell I guess. During that, please keep reading my fan-fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Crossover

Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Hihi! Hopefully you enjoyed my last chapter, I'm having so much fun writing this! Hopefully people read it! Please enjoy the next chapter!!

**Story:**

"Sougoi!" all five (yes even Sunako) gasped as they entered the school. It could most likely fit their whole house in it multiple times. Not to mention that this was just one of the buildings.

"This is supposed to be a good mannered school right?" asked Kyohei, eyes looking over the whole place in awe and slight panic. _If the place is this big, then that just means THAT much more people…_

"Ah. That's what one would assume." Answered Takenaga.

"So no guarantee of not having any psycho chicks wanting to molest us…right…" asked Kyohei annoyance kicking in.

"Pretty much…"

All four sighed while watching Ranmaru who could care less.

"Eh? Look the office is in site. Perfect, no one has se-" Kyohei was cut off.

Speaking too soon…the school bell rang signifying the end of one class. Of course that means students will be going to their other classes, meaning the five of them, will be seen.

As the students began to file out they all stopped.

Then the blood came.

Before the mad screaming.

"Never mind…" Kyohei cursed as he grabbed Sunako and bolted for the office.

Slamming the door shut, Kyohei stepped up to the desk.

"OI! Is it gonna always be like this? Even at this over rich school?!" yelled Kyohei, his temple twitching.

"Most likely." Said a man in a high back chair. "I won't be here a lot, so I just came today to introduce you to the school myself, since Ms. Nakahara requested you stay here."

Kyohei clearly wasn't listening, for he was randomly swearing. Ranmaru sweat dropped before laughing nervously, apologizing, and then attempting to pull Kyohei away to a corner.

Takenaga stepped forward, bowed, than introduced himself, Kyohei, Ranmaru, and Yuki respectfully. He turned to formally introduce Oba-san's niece when he realized…she wasn't there.

"EH?! YUKI WHERE SUNAKO? She was next to you when we came in…" Takenaga suddenly yelled out.

Kyohei stopped yelling, "Eh? Damn woman!" he cursed before running out of the office.

Takenaga turned back to the man in the chair.

The man sweat dropped before giving Takenaga his full attention. "Alright, I've arranged you to stay here for about half a year to a year. Ms. Nakahara will pay for you. You have been officially transferred. Feel free to join any group or club. From now on you are a part of this school. As such you are required to wear the uniform and attend classes regularly. I won't always be here, so if you have any questions or need anything, you may talk to my son. You'll find him soon enough, his name is Suou Tamaki. Other than that, welcome to Ouran High School"

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crossover

**Author's Note: **you know, these first three chapters, were all written in like a day. So don't always expect them to come flowing one after the other. Though since I'm enjoying this so much, I'll probably be on a roll for a while. Anyway enjoy ze' next chapt'ar. (heehee, my attempt at typing in a French accent)

**Story:**

"Mendokuse" cursed Kyohei as he walked along the now deserted hallway.

Everyone had disappeared to get to their next class, much to everyone's dismay. Kyohei could care less and continued his way.

As he walked along the hall he realized he could her some type of elegant music followed by light chattering noise coming from some room down the hall. It was disturbed however by a happy ear piercing scream. _Sunako's…_

"Kuso!" he cursed again before running off towards the scream.

As he skidded to a halt in front of a regular door, he found the source of music and talk. Opening it, he was blinded by light before he gagged on random rose petals.

_Everyone and roses…_Kyohei was losing patience. Something he never really had to begin with.

_Tch. A Host Club. Figures, the rich people have no idea what to do with their money…_he thought bitterly before marching in without care. Kyohei rolled his eye in the clear direction of the people he guessed were the Hosts, before he continued his walk all around the room. Everyone else in the room, were just watching. Stunned by the sudden entrance. Ignoring this, Kyohei called out, "Sunako! Where are you! Kuso…always causing problems" mumbled Kyohei.

He walked the whole room until he noticed some random black, deathly looking door that wasn't there a moment ago.

Kyohei raised an eyebrow.

"This _screams_ Sunako…" he said to himself.

"Oi! What is this?" he asked as he turned back to the people he figured were the Host Club members.

Kyoya stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but I believe we're the ones who should be ask-" Kyoya was cut off by a large amount of splattered blood and high pitched screaming.

All the girls had gotten over their shock of seeing some random, overly sexy man, and began rushing towards him.

"HEY! DON'T YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF CONTROL OVER THEM OR SOMETHING?!" yelled Kyohei.

"KYOHEI!" yelled out Yuki as he, Takenaga, and Ranmaru entered the room.

"Ranmaru…" said Yuki, looking at him.

Ranmaru nodded, before smiling as he brought out one of his many roses from no where.

"Hello…babies…" he called out as he sparkled.

Every girl turned to finally notice the other three before they all began to glomp them too.

"What the hell?" yelled out Tamaki.

"Ugh…" Kyoya sighed. "I'm sorry, but elegant guests of today, can you leave early while we sort out…this problem?" he asked politely before he noticed that none of the customers were listening. "Ah…figures…" he said as he pushed up his glasses, "even if their not trying, we're not in their league…"

"Anosa, you want me to get rid of them for you?" asked Kyohei bluntly.

Kyoya's temple twitched, "THIS is YOUR fault in the first place!!" he yelled out suddenly before controlling himself.

"Hikaru…their beautiful people!" said Kaoru.

Hikaru nodded. Both of them slid in front of Kyohei.

"Let us introduce ourselves," they chanted together. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Hmm…Your club has twincest too?" asked Takenaga.

"Meh. It makes the customer's happy-" said Kaoru,

"-and we enjoy it just as much as they do." Finished Hikaru.

They both shrugged at the same time.

Kyohei rolled his eyes before facing the black, deathly doors again.

"OI! SUNAKO. If you're in there…if you come out…I'll give you free, large amounts of CHO-COOO-LAATTESS!"

-Silence-

"Kyaaa!" sounded a scream, before the doors opened slowly, darkness shadowing the girl. Everyone stopped to stare as the doors creaked open slowly.

"Oh. Nekozawa's door…" said Tamaki bluntly.

Slowly all the lights turned off causing all the girls to scream. Except one, the source of the new disaster.

Sunako came floating out with a creepy grin, and a strange puppet; all the while mumbling incoherencies of her love for chocolate.

Everyone but the Twins, Tamaki, Kyohei, Takenaga, and Ranmaru ran out or cowered in a corner.

"Sunako…ugh…what is _that_" Kyohei asked while pointing to a strange cat-like puppet, "…never mind. Here chocolate, now stay in one spot damnit! Please!" begged Kyohei. He had enough problems without having to wonder about what Sunako was doing.

Sunako smiled taking her chocolate while walking to stand next to her four roommates. Looking up, she finally noticed the Host Club (now all the customers where gone because of Sunako) she began to have a slight nosebleed, but compared to what she had to live with for the past years, they weren't too bad.

"Got rid of them…see?" said Kyohei with a smirk.

"Alright…," said Tamaki as he stepped up to Kyohei and the others. "I'm guessing you all are the guests my father told me about?" he asked with pure curiosity.

"yes, we are. Are you Suou Tamaki?" asked Takenaga as he held out his hand.

"yes, well then, welcome to Ouran High School" he smiled shaking Takenaga's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Crossover

**Author's Note: **Tee hee. Hope you are enjoying this so far. It's amazing jut picturing this. I think I'd have a heart attack if they ever actually made a cross over. I mean it can SO work, everything fits in well!! Ah, one can dream. Anyz, enjoy!!!

**Story:**

"You are correct. We are a Host Club," said Tamaki.

Both groups of people relocated to a sitting area to talk and explain.

"As you know, I am Suou Tamaki…so called KING of the Host Club" he flashed a smile before moving on to the others. "This is Ootori Kyoya vice-president," Kyoya, pushed up his glasses with a slight nod. "-These two are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, little devils-"

Both twins bowed, with an evil smile. "-This is Haninozuka Mitzukuni, but you can call him Hunny-"

"Nice to meet you!" he said with a bow, as flowers floated around him, "please join me for cake later ok?" he finished cutely.

_Tch. More flowers. _Thought Kyohei.

"-This is Marinozuka Takashi-" Takashi just stared…pleasantly?

"- and this is Fujoka Haruhi." Haruhi smiled, and nodded.

Kyohei's face deadpanned. "_She's_ part of your Host Club?" he pointed towards Haruhi who began to blush.

"Yes, she-" Tamaki stopped. "You know she's a girl?" he gasped.

Kyohei raised an eyebrow.

"There's a story for that, but we'll explain after." Tamaki laughed nervously, "After you introduce yourselves."

"Fine, fine. I'm Takano Kyohei. This is Morii Ranmaru-"

"Ah. I know about your family. They own a hotel chain right?" asked Kyoya interrupting the introductions.

"Ugh…yeah." Said Ranmaru a bit unsettled at the fact that he knew that…though since all these people are rich it wasn't too surprising.

"Sorry, continue" Kyoya waved his hand.

"…right…anyway, this is Oda Takenaga, that's Toyama Yukinojo but you can call him Yuki, and that," Kyohei pointed to Sunako in a corner that was within hearing range, "is Nakahara Sunako."

The Host Club smiled before…their faces fell.

"That's Ms. Nakahara's niece?" gasped Kyoya.

"Quite the contrast." Said Kaoru as Hikaru nodded.

"Oi. She's the reason we're here. Oba-san wants her to become a find lady, so she enrolled all of us to this over rich school. She may not seem lady like, but she already is when she wants to be. Otherwise, she's her self." Said Kyohei in a defending tone.

Tamaki smiled.

"Anyway, why is she in the Host Club?" asked Yuki, pointing to Haruhi.

"Well, I guess we can tell you," answered Kyoya, "when she first came here, she was mistaken as a male. You would understand if you had seen her appearance, since she's a commoner she couldn't afford the uniform,"

Yuki and Kyohei twitched at the term "commoner"

This went unnoticed by everyone but, Haruhi, Tamaki and Sunako who had now joined them to listen.

"She entered our Host Club by mistake and broke an 8 million yen vase. So we made her our "dog" so to say, before we fixed her up, made her presentable, and decided to let her join the Host Club. She liked it so much, that when we ALL learned," Kyoya turned to Tamaki who was conveniently looking away. "…that she was a girl she decided to pretend to be a boy and get 1000 customers as a way to pay of the debt. By now that has all been forgotten since we all like Haruhi's presence." He finished with sly smile, eyes closed.

Sunako was now looking at Haruhi. _Hmm…she doesn't care about her looks either…but she's more confident…_thought Sunako, her head slightly downcast. Kyohei noticed this, along with Kaoru and Tamaki.

"Sunako…" asked Tamaki gently, "where did you get that?" he asked pointing to the puppet.

Sunako looked up, to see Tamaki very close to her face, until she had a nosebleed.

Tamaki backed away, before he began to laugh.

"I've never seen such antics! Is that common?" he laughed out.

"It happens when I see bright creatures…" mumbled Sunako.

"Bright creatures?" questioned Tamaki turning to Kyohei who shrugged.

"It's her thing. She'll get used to you all in time, so it won't happen as often. Anyway about that puppet…" Kyohei took it, looking at it, keeping Sunako from attacking him to get it back with his other hand.

"I gave it to her…" said an odd voice in the direction somewhere behind them.

"Ah…the doors moved." Takenaga deadpanned.

Tamaki smiled, "that voice and that door belong to Nekozawa Umehito, the dark magic club leader."

"You have a dark magic club?" asked Yuki, slightly freighted.

"Ano-ne…ano-ne, would you like some cake with me?" Hunny suddenly was in front of Yuki being cute like. Yuki had a strange liking to Hunny, as if they were very similar.

"Sure!" Yuki agreed, as he followed Hunny to a decorated table.

While Yuki and Hunny were talking over cake, Nekozawa floated towards the large group of people, puppet in hand.

"I gave her a model of Beelzenef because she liked it." Nekozawa said as he pointed to his own puppet.

Sunako snatched back her Beelzenef puppet while Kyohei was distracted.

"You have a dark weirdo too?" asked Ranmaru.

"Ah…yes? Though, the only reason he's out here anyway is because Ms. Sunako made all the lights go out." Answered Tamaki.

"But…" started Hikaru.

"-If you do THIS-" said Kaoru brining out a bright flashlight and flashing it in Nekozawa's face, who screamed before running back to his black, deathly doors, slamming them shut as they disappeared from the wall.

"-he runs away like that…" finished Hikaru as both twins were clapping their hands together in an over symmetrical way.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Great, well Sunako, looks like you have a dark place to stay." Said Kyohei absent minded as he lay back against the couch, arms behind his head.

Sunako giggled, as she began petting a skull…from no where…

"Excuse me…" started Takashi, who began addressing Kyohei.

"Eh? You can talk?" asked Kyohei in a shocked tone.

Takashi didn't seem to care about that statement as he continued, "you are that Takano Kyohei that is known as the best fighter in Kanto?"

Kyohei, who had closed his eyes and continued to relax, opened an eye, "what about it?"

"Our family recognizes your raw talent. Despite no training, you're a force to reckon with." Praised Takashi.

"Eh? Takashi is praising someone?" whispered Hikaru to Tamaki.

"He must be good then…" said Tamaki.

"Meh. Whatever, this one over here can fight just as well as I can, if not better" said Kyohei, closing his eyes again as he pointed to Sunako who had now moved back to a corner.

Tamaki smiled, for he noticed Kyohei's attitude towards Sunako.

"Since we're gonna be here for a year or so, can I join your Host Club?" asked Ranmaru randomly.

Tamaki and Kyoya stared at him.

"Ranmaru, you're too much of a man whore!" yelled out Yuki from his spot with Hunny and cake.

Ranmaru sighed. "That's true…" he had an evil grin, "what if I tone it down a bit?"

Tamaki and Kyoya continued to stare, made eye contact with each other, and then stared back at Ranmaru.

"Oi, Ranmaru, their all over rich, spoiled kids. Don't think you can get too far." Mumbled Kyohei.

"Meh, I know what that's like. I'll be…good" he continued to smile.

Kyoya nodded to Tamaki.

"Alright, you can join, but only after we test you out at the next Host Club meeting."

Ranmaru continued to smile, "I'll be…perfect." He sparkled, as even from a distance his radiance shot Sunako, who had a nosebleed.

Kyohei laughed hysterically at the whole thing, while Haruhi decided to go to Sunako.

"Um…excuse me, but are you ok?" she asked as she knelt next to Sunako who was a bloody mess.

"It's-its fine. This happens all the time with them." She deadpanned as she wiped of the blood.

Haruhi laughed nervously. "Ano… why do they want you to become lady like?"

"Free rent." Answered Sunako bluntly.

"Free rent?" to Haruhi that kind of reminded her of the vase thing.

"My Oba-san wants me to be lady like. I love her very much so I try. They say, or at least, Kyohei says the most, that I'm already lady like when I have to be. Which is true, I guess. But I don't care about looks. I still think I'm ugly, and those bright creatures over there are God's best creation."

Haruhi just stared at Sunako wondering what on earth possibly goes through this girl's head. On the contrary Haruhi thought Sunako looked very pretty, though her darkness seemed to cover that.

"Anyway, Oba-san said that if they could make me ladylike they would get free rent for three years." Sunako finished while eating the rest of her chocolate.

"You aren't related, any of you right? So how did you come to be?" asked Haruhi. It was an honest enough question, but Sunako only answered for three of them.

"Ranmaru came from a rich family, but wasn't very good with people. In short he's a man whore, who is spoiled. His parents want him to learn better people skills and not that all woman are his for fun. From the years living with his other roommates, he's gotten better." Sunako was now polishing a skull again while Haruhi sat next to her listening.

Sunako continued, "Yuki is I guess as your friends would call it, a "commoner" his life, isn't bad but his mother is friends with Oba-san and they figured I'd be good for him. Takenaga came from a very strict, traditional family. Because of it, he become more anti-social and is as thick as wood when if comes to things about people and how to be close to them,"

Kyohei was listening to what Sunako was saying, as were the rest of them, though she didn't know it. _Tch, your one to talk. You can't even tell how much you're liked by everyone even if they told you upfront._ Thought Kyohei, smiling a little.

"-though Takenaga has also gotten better." Sunako stopped talking as if the conversation was over.

"Um…what about Kyohei?" asked Haruhi, wondering if Sunako had forgotten about him.

"He's an idiot." Sunako deadpanned

"NANI?! SAY THAT AGAIN?!" yelled Kyohei suddenly leaping of the couch stomping towards Sunako, who didn't care, but continued what she was going to say.

"He's and idiot, but his life is different. I think he should explain it for himself…" finished Sunako softly.

Kyohei stopped his yelling, smiled…then chucked a tea cup at her.

The Host Club all had over comical shocked faces at the sudden action, but that couldn't compare to their shocked faces when Sunako dodged, before grabbing a whole chair and chucking that and Kyohei.

"WH-what the hell…" stuttered Tamaki, looking towards Takenaga who was right next to him for an explanation.

"That is how their relationship is. Sunako understands Kyohei better then anyone. The same goes for Kyohei. They won't admit it openly to us, but we know their relationship is deep. Sunako is the only person who can match Kyohei in physical strength. Actually I think she taps into some supernatural power…which causes odd things to happen. Hopefully you won't witness that, but I highly doubt it." Finished Takenaga as he laughed nervously. Tamaki stared. He figured they were close, but in such a weird way…he laughed.

Haruhi had already run from the spot of chaos. They had stopped throwing things and had begun odd mid-air fighting, in comical martial art poses.

Kaoru on the other hand, was watching Sunako. He couldn't explain it…but he had a strange attraction to her. Tamaki noticed how Kaoru was watching, but decided not to input. Kyoya was calculating damage repair, failing to mention that Kyohei and Sunako would have to pay.

The whole thing continued for a couple of hours before everyone decided to do their own thing. Saying good bye everyone left to their houses.

Kyohei and the rest were staying at one of Oba-san's many houses. They would be living there from now on, until the whole ordeal was over. It would be another adventure tomorrow…they were getting their school uniforms and all four of them didn't mention that Sunako would have to wear one. Kyohei sniggered as he tried to picture her reaction, which wasn't hard. "Tomorrow will be interesting…" he smiled as he nodded of to sleep.

**END**

**Author's Note: **I'll have the 5th chapter up sometime soon. Just need to gather my thoughts you know? Anyway, I already have an idea planned. Let's just say I'm brining back the one time chapter character from Ouran, remember Ayanokouj-_hime?_ –Evil grin-

Till next time!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Crossover!

**Author's Note: **KYAA! Tis, chapter five! Can't wait for the chaos to erupt! I mean honestly, how can you not have any with these people? Anyway, I know I said I was gonna bring back Ayanokouji for this chapter, but my story decided to write itself. No worries though, she will return, soon…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**Story:**

**The Third Music Room in the morning before school officially starts:**

"Hey, Tamaki, you sure you want that Ranmaru guy to join?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah…he seems…interesting?" said Hikaru from behind Kaoru.

"It will be fine. Otherwise I'm sure Kyoya would object would you not?" he said as he turned to Kyoya who was at a table typing something on his laptop.

"Well…in the end it _is_ your choice…" he answered calmly, pushing up his glasses before continuing to type. Tamaki's eyebrow twitched.

"Power of the Shadow King…" whispered both Hitachiin twins.

Kyoya looked up, "would you like background information? I have it on all of them." He said as he turned his laptop to face everyone.

Everyone crowded around the laptop.

"First up, Ranmaru. What Sunako said is pretty much a summary of him. Except that, he has an arranged fiancé, Miss. Kikunoi Tamao who used to attend this school shortly before moving closer to her home."

Everyone watched many random pictures of Ranmaru…most of them being overly sexy pictures, making even Haruhi blush.

"Yuki, is a commoner (Haruhi twitched) not much to him besides what Sunako already said, though I do believe he seems like he will be extremely close to Hunny."

"I like him! He ate cake with me yesterday! I learned that he likes animals too! They seem found of him, he said that he can always get cute animals to play with him!!" chimed Hunny while twirling around, flowers dancing with him.

Takashi smiled, while looking down at Hunny.

"Takenaga's family are also rich, but they are _very_ traditional, leading to his anti-social issue…Sunako pretty much gave a good summary of everyone besides herself. Apparently she used to be like everyone else, but an incident some years ago caused her to go into denial and not care about her looks anymore."

"Incident?" asked Tamaki

"Ah. Apparently, a boy she had a crush on insulted her."

"Eh?" sounded everyone

"I quote; 'you know…I don't like ugly girls…' is what he said, after she told him she liked him since first year of their high school. Hm. Harsh."

"What kind of person says that to a girl?" asked Kaoru clearly angry.

_Kaoru…_thought Hikaru as he looked at his twin.

"Only an ugly person would every say something like that about a woman" said Tamaki shrugging. "She has potential, she just lacks confidence. She's here to become lady like right? So it's our duty to help!" he yelled out dramatically.

_Plan's__ set now. You can't stop his determination…_ thought Haruhi as she sweat dropped.

Coming back to earth Tamaki suddenly asked, "What bout Kyohei? You have info on him too right?"

"…I do. But after reading it, I agree with Sunako. It's his business. If in the time of his stay he wants to share, then he will. Otherwise we shouldn't bother him. I can however, tell you about his personality. In short, don't piss him off." Warned Kyoya with a slight smile.

Tamaki stared. Shaking it off for now, he spun around, "well, our guests should be coming soon for their uniforms! Let us formally great them…Host Club style!" he yelled out with a sly grin.

**Back at Oba-san's house:**

"Oi! Kyohei!!! Get up! We're supposed to go their early remember?" yelled out Takenaga as he banged on Kyohei's door.

"Hai, hai…wakaru…" he answered sleepily.

Everyone else was already awake. As Kyohei came to the dinning room, he immediately looked at Sunako smiling evilly. _Ha-ha-ha…uniform._

Sunako felt his gaze, looking up she saw the evil grin before he wiped it off. She narrowed her eyes, noticing that they were ALL looking at her.

**Walking towards the Host Club:**

"So, we're all in the same class's right?" asked Kyohei as he walked in front with his arms behind his head.

"Yup! It's gonna be great, this school is huge!!!" commented Yuki.

"why do I have to be in the same classes with the bright creatures…I'd rather be back at home, in my room…with my DVD's and Josephine and…" Sunako continued to mumble unhappily.

Takenaga turned to look at her, a feeling of unease creeping up. _I sense today to be a disaster._

As Kyohei opened the door to the Host Club, they were all blinded, besides Sunako who was in the process of melting.

Then the rose petals came.

"Damn roses!!! What's with everyone and roses!?!?" yelled out Kyohei, teeth pointed.

"Roses are the symbol of beauty and love Kyohei, don't you know that?" answered Ranmaru calmly walking in.

"Like I care? Mattaku…" grumbled Kyohei as he too walked in.

After they were all in, they finally noticed the Host Club. Since they weren't hosting at the moment, they took up their normal pose, with Tamaki in the middle on a chair, king like.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" greeted Tamaki in a gentle voice.

Sunako couldn't handle that and hastily passed out.

"Already? Geez woman, I thought you could handle more?" said Kyohei as he picked her up and took her to lie on a couch.

"Well, theses are new people she has to get used to right? So it's only natural…" said Yuki

"Natural? That has NEVER been natural, just Sunako…honestly…" Kyohei clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.

Tamaki had gotten up and followed Kyohei, "you know…you are the 'dangerous' type…the type who screams defiance…" noted Tamaki.

"Your point?" asked Kyohei bluntly.

"Well…never mind…Kyoya?" Tamaki waved his hand toward him, calling him forward.

"Yes, well, about yesterday's events." Started Kyoya, notebook in hand, "you and Sunako owe u-"

"OWE YOU?! OWE YOU WHAT?!?!" yelled out Kyohei suddenly making Sunako jump up from her semi-unconsciousness.

"…I was getting to that. You owe us for the damage you and Miss. Nakahara caused. About 10 thousand yen…" Kyoya finished. Truth is; he couldn't find much info on Kyohei besides the important stuff. He never found anything that would prepare him for what was next…

"10 THOUSEND YEN?? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? WHO THE HELL BUYS THAT MUCH STUFF?? WHY CAN'T YOU BUY CHEPER THINGS?!?!" and he was off. No one could stop Kyohei now, he was in a ranting mood, plus he was pissed off to begin with. Though he always is anyway; with his low patience and all. Except Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru all noticed that Kyohei was a little on edge today.

"Kyohei! Ochitsuku!" yelled Takenaga, only to have Kyohei round on him.

"OCHITSUKU??? OCHITSUKU!!! TAKENAGA, we can't even _pay_ our own _rent_!!!"

Takenaga sweat dropped. "That's true…" he agreed, but Kyohei was paying attention for now, he rounded on…Sunako.

"And YOU!" Sunako squeaked, "If you could act like a normal woman. No not even, if you could at least _act_ human, we wouldn't have to pay rent anyway!! Actually, we wouldn't even _be_ here!!"

Sunako gasped, as did everyone else in the room.

"I…didn't ASK you to BRING ME HERE! It's not MY fault I was forced to live with you bright creatures. Especially with YOU! I never wanted to change in the first place. And you…blame _me_?" Sunako was livid, the room got colder and there were suddenly dark clouds out side. But that wasn't the scary part. Since Yuki, Takenaga, Ranmaru and even Kyohei, knew how Sunako was, to see her shed tears…was scarier.

Kyohei only realized the damage he caused until after all was said and done.

"Kyohei. That was unacceptable. What's your problem?" asked Takenaga, his voice fierce.

Tamaki was shocked, as were the rest of the Host Club. They all watched as Sunako floated towards the black, deathly doors, which appeared in front of her as if waiting. They only switched their gaze to Kyohei after she was gone. Kyohei's eyes were shadowed behind his hair.

"Whatever. She'll get over it." Though Kyohei knew he went too far. What was wrong with him? Well, it went back to the day before. After everyone had gone to sleep he decided he would take a walk to see the area, and of course, he was targeted once again. This time though, it was buy fancy rich women who were eating dinner in a fancy place. Of all the places…he shuddered to think about it.

Kyoya stared, before cautiously continuing, "I think…it would be best, to talk about this after school. When everyone is cooled down. As for the uniforms, Sunako can go a day without it." He stated as he closed his notebook.

Tamaki turned to Ranmaru, "Ranmaru…would you still like to be tested today? Or would you prefer tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. All three of us will have to make sure the damage between those two is repaired." He answered as himself, Yuki and Takenaga went towards the black doors.

"Kyoya…they don't have to start today right?" asked Tamaki.

"No. I've arranged for them to start tomorrow instead. This is an interesting development."

_I__ didn't know his temper was _that_ bad…something must of happened before hand to make him that annoyed._ Thought Kyoya.

Kyohei was silent, staring at the ground. Suddenly, he left. Haruhi stared after him, before she decided to silently follow him.

Tamaki noticed this wondering if he should be jealous or not, but smiled afterwards. _She can help him…_

Kaoru on the other hand was joining the other three to help Sunako, and since he knew Nekozawa it would be easy to get her out.

"HEY! NEKOZAWA! COULD YOU PLEASE BRING OUT SUNAKO?" he yelled, Hikaru came right behind his brother, watching intently.

"I don't think she wants…to…come out…" Nekozawa replied from behind the door.

"Sunako! Please come out?" pleaded Yuki who was later joined by Hunny.

"Yeah Suna-Chan! You can hold Usa-Chan and have cake with us, so please come out?" he too pleaded.

Sunako heard them all, but was too busy thinking in a closet.

_I don't blame him. I know why he's so mad…_in truth; Sunako had also taken a walk last night, since well it was night. She stumbled upon the end of Kyohei's incident but didn't think it would have been a good idea to intrude at the time, though now that she thinks of it, she would have probably been a source of comfort to him.

_It is my fault anyway. I am of no __importance to anyone. Ah…dark angel of death…please take me. I don't want to be surrounded by the brightness anymore. _

"Sunako!" gasped a figure she couldn't see since it was dark in Nekozawa's club room.

"Nani?" she asked quietly.

"It's Kaoru…mind if I sit with you?" he asked politely.

"If you must…" she answered as she shifted over in the closet.

"Perfect. Anyway, Sunako-Chan, I don't think your friend meant what he said-"he started before he was cut off.

"I know that. It's not his fault. It's mine. I shouldn't exist. I'm a burden to everyone. It's not my fault I can't stand the brightness. Everyone has tried to help though, and I get them no where. Maybe it's better if I left?" Sunako was talking more to herself now than to Kaoru.

Kaoru frowned. _Really low self-esteem…_

"Sunako…I don't think you should think of that. You said you know he never really meant that right? All of us could see how you guys react with each other. We all could see how much Yuki, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Kyohei like you. I don't think you should doubt yourself so much. I mean Kyohei especially, practically praised your ways, he was probably in a mood that's all." He said as he smiled down at her.

Sunako felt…happy. _This person…makes me feel warm._ She too smiled, before asking, "how come you came in here and no one else did?"

"Eh? Well…" Sunako couldn't see it, but Kaoru was blushing, "I don't mind Nekozawa's room. Anyway, we should go. Otherwise Hunny is gonna beat me up if I don't get you to eat cake." With that, Kaoru stood up, offering his hand to Sunako.

**Back to ****Kyohei, while all that was happening with Sunako, Kyohei was…**

"Oi…Host chick…why are you following me?" asked Kyohei as he suddenly turned around.

"Ah…you knew the whole time? Ha-ha-hee-hee…" Haruhi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Go back to her." She said suddenly, all nervousness gone.

"Eh?"

"Go. Back. To. Her." Said Haruhi in a strong tone. "You hurt her feelings. I don't know anything about her, or about you, but you made her cry. That enough told me she was hurt."

"I agree." Said a voice from down the hall.

"Tamaki-sempai? Mori-sempai?" said Haruhi as she faced the two new on comers.

Tamaki was in full-operation mode, "you, made a girl shed her tears! A girl should _never_ be made to cry over something as trivial as that. You know her better than we do. Yet you acted in an insensitive way! Over something pointless. We can all see it. You two, all of you, get along well. So what was with all that hostility?" asked Tamaki in a harsh voice as he crossed his arms. "You should go apologize! No beg for forgiveness!"

Kyohei looked down. "What does it matter to you anyway? You're all just a bunch of filthy rich kids. Why should you care?"

Tamaki looked pissed; as did Takashi…no wait…he always looks like that. How the hell can you tell if he's mad?!?!

"Tamaki-senpai…" Haruhi rounded on Kyohei, before she slapped him.

"Omai!" gasped Kyohei as he glared at Haruhi.

"Please, don't speak about our club as if you know what it's all about. The point here is you made a mistake, it's time you took responsibility for it." With that Haruhi walked away. Takashi followed, as Tamaki looked stunned, blushed, and then followed as well.

**END**

**Author's Note: **ok, I don't know if people are kinda out of character, like I mean, Kyohei's harsh, but I dunno if he would ever go THAT far. Well for my story he had to, sorry people. Though no worries, I love Kyohei dearly, I love Kyohei and Sunako has a pair more too. You know how ecstatic I was when I found scans for the 18th, 19th and 20th chapter of Wallflower?!? But there not scanlated yet. It's killing me on the inside. All I could do was look at the pictures and guess what was happening, though I know what's going one since I found a summary. See me when Kyohei finally confessed: XD I went OVER fan-girl. AHH can't WAIT till its scanlated!!!! HURRY UP AND SCANLATE IT DAMNIT!!!!! Anyway, till next time

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Crossover!

**Author's Note: **Well, apparently I'm doing a good job so far. Thank you very much to the person who was the first to review my story, and to those who added it for status update! Made me very happy!! Anyway, I'm guessing you're wondering, what happened to the uniform mischief? It will come, no worries. Now, on with the show! –Bows-

**Story:**

"Come on Suna-Chan!" called Hunny as he proceeded to pull Sunako along towards the middle of the third music room. More so towards his pile of cakes, but that's irrelevant now.

Sunako was currently holding Usa-Chan, as she was being pulled by Hunny. Now with Sunako's odd dark aura…it contrasted greatly to the pinkness of Usa-Chan and Hunny's random flowers. (However none of the flowers came near Sunako. If they did they wilted away, but everyone pretended not to notice.)

"Suna-Chan, your gonna sit here k?" Hunny demanded. But you wouldn't think he demanded it, since he was being overly cute at the moment. He had pushed Sunako down to sit on one of the elegant tea table chairs. After that, he served her tea, like a good host, before he spazztastically spun-hopped away.

Sunako sweat dropped, and then looked at her tea, then the cake. Which (on purpose) happened to be chocolate cake. Sunako couldn't deny this, so she attacked the cake. Oddly enough, she did it with manners.

"Kaoru, what did you say to her?" asked Hikaru.

Shrugging he answered, "nothing much really. All I did was boost her confidence a little."

Hikaru watched his twin. _He like's her…I guess that's a good thing, considering everything we went through…_Hikaru smiled before turning his attention to the doors of the room, which were opening.

Haruhi, followed by Takashi and a slightly flushed Tamaki, entered the room.

"What happened?" asked Kyoya, mild curiosity crossed his face as he looked at Haruhi's slightly pissed off expression and Tamaki's lost-in-thought expression. Takashi…looked the same.

"Kyoya…she slapped Kyohei." Said Tamaki in his dazed state.

Haruhi blushed. "It needed to be done. I won't apologize"

Sunako…was still eating cake. While petting John (skull) who was now uber-clean.

Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru didn't seem too startled by Haruhi's actions. It wouldn't be the first time Kyohei was slapped for being insensitive.

While Sunako was still enjoying cake in her corner (Hunny made sure to move the table to a corner since he noticed Sunako likes them) everyone else went to the couches.

Everyone began mild talking, until the doors opened again, revealing Kyohei.

Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru smiled. They knew it would only be time before Kyohei came back.

"OUT!" he demanded as soon as he entered. "Everyone…but Sunako…"

Sunako looked up, a piece of cake waiting to enter her mouth.

"Oi, Oi, this is still _my_ Host Club-" started Tamaki before Takashi grabbed him and carried him outside.

Everyone else followed silently. They figured, who would want people watching an apology when their trying to apologize?

As the doors closed, Kyohei walked towards Sunako's table taking a sit on the opposite side of her.

Of course outside the room, every single one of the people who _just_ left, were trying to listen through the doors.

Kyohei watched as Sunako silently ate her cake.

One minute passed.

Five minutes…

Twenty…

"Mah! What are they doing in there?!?" wailed Tamaki dramatically spinning and holding his head, before falling to the floor.

"Patience Tamaki, love needs patience!!" yelled out Ranmaru just as dramatically as Tamaki.

Everyone else stood back watching, hands on their chins, nodding up and down.

"You see the resemblance too ne? Hikaru?" asked Kaoru, as Hikaru nodded vigorously.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"I think Ranmaru would excel in this club" added Haruhi, as everyone else nodded.

All the while both Tamaki and Ranmaru were sparkling, had roses and were being over dramatic.

**Back in the room:**

Kyohei's temple twitched. He could hear everything going on outside.

"Their not doing a very good job at being subtle…" he pointed out, before lowering his head, "sumanasou…for what I said…earlier. I was just in a really bad mood. You know me and money, kinda topped it off…"

Sunako froze, and then looked up. "I know what happened yesterday…" she responded and she slid over a piece of cake, while pouring a cup of tea.

Kyohei already knew by her actions, she forgave him, but also knowing her…she was probably blaming herself.

"You know…what those guys said is right." He started.

Sunako narrowed her eyes, studying her cake.

"We all like having you around. So just be your normal, dark and morbid self…ne?" he finished as he looked up flashing a smile.

Causing Sunako to have a nosebleed.

"Ahh! When are you gonna get over that??" he yelled out as he grabbed a napkin, handing it to her.

Sunako never answered, but continued with her cake. Smiling, Kyohei whispered out, "you know…you have a piece of cake…" before he leaned in to kiss her.

Poor Sunako was frozen, again. They didn't break apart for some time, after that Sunako began shaking before, spurting more blood, collapsing, and twitching on the floor.

Kyohei began laughing hysterically. He meant it though, everything he said and did. Her reaction was just a bonus. "Ah. That's why I like you." He said as he chuckled.

The others outside the door heard the laughing, and burst into the room.

"Nani? Nani?! NANI!?!" they all yelled out, wanting to know the results and why it looked as if a massacre had just taken place.

"Mattaku, Kyohei!" yelled out Takenaga.

"Ah, Sunako-Chan! Are you ok?" asked Haruhi as she ran towards Sunako.

"Ah-ah-demon…of the bright…creatures. Kuroso…Kuroso…" Sunako choked out.

"Ugh…Yuki-Kun, is this normal?" questioned Haruhi.

"Yup! This always happens. Sunako may or may not end up killing Kyohei one day, if he doesn't make her bleed to death first." He said as he shrugged palms up.

Haruhi twitched. _Their all…even my friends…they all match each other…_

Kaoru was watching the entire thing, as Hikaru was watching him.

"Ka-oo-ruu!!! Go help her out!!" said Hikaru as he pushed Kaoru forward.

While Kaoru and Hikaru were going over to help Haruhi, Takenaga was interrogated Kyohei.

"Kyohei! What did you do now??" he yelled out.

"Hmm…nothing much" he answered while scratching his cheek, before he smiled widely. "Ano-sa, its lunch time ne? I want food." He demanded

_Changing the topic…_Takenaga's temple twitched.

"It's too late to start school now, right?" asked Yuki, hands in his pocket.

"Yup!! But its ok, we all missed today, so we'll just start tomorrow!!" said Hunny happily.

Then a loud banging came from no where. Before the doors flew apart.

"TA-KA-NE-GA-KUN!!!!" yelled out a very high pitched female voice.

"Eh?" was all Takenaga could sound out before he was glomped fiercely then covered in tears. "Noi-Noi-Chi?"

"Ta-Takenaga-Kun!!!! You left me again!!! How do you think I felt when I came to your house and saw nothing!!! Ms. Nanahara told me where to find you, so I came right away!!!" yelled out Noi through tears.

The Host Club stared.

"Who is that?" both Hitachiin twins pointed to Noi.

"Takenaga's girlfriend." Answered Kyoya from no where.

Yuki and Ranmaru stared, both thinking, _how does he…_before falling to fits of confusion.

Haruhi came from nowhere and whispered, "You had the same expression I did. He knows everything. Behold, the power of the Shadow King." She said as her eyes were comical.

"Shadow King?" they both chimed, more confused then before.

"You'll see while you're here…" with that Haruhi walked away to get clean clothes for Sunako.

Kyoya overheard this and smiled. "Kyohei! Could you come here for a moment? Sunako you as well." He asked politely, again pushing up his glasses.

Everyone else followed, since they figured what it was about.

"About what you owe." He paused to watch Kyohei's reaction, seeing if he should continue or not. Kyohei twitched but that was all.

"If you don't have the money to pay for it, Kyohei, then you can join our Host Club."

Kyohei stared before, "no." he said flat out.

Tamaki danced forward. "Why not? You are the 'dangerous type' and you're extremely beautiful! All you need is-"

Kyohei was losing his patience again, "No."

Ranmaru stepped forward, as did Yuki and Takenaga. "That can't be done. If you want, we will join and pay off the debt for them." Said Takenaga, as Ranmaru (who was already gonna join anyway) and Yuki nodded.

Tamaki's eyes widened. He respected greatly how far they would go for their friend.

Kyoya sighed. "That's a lot of new people…"

Kyohei sighed as well, "Forget it. It's fine. If I must, I'll try it. If it doesn't work I quit, no questions asked, alright? This is a school Host Club lead by rich kids with nothing better to do. I'm sure it's nothing like the real Club's…" he said with a shudder that didn't go unnoticed.

Tamaki and Kyoya's eyes narrowed, _just how deep are his scars?_ Thought Kyoya.

At that precise moment of agreement…

"O-ho-ho-ho-ho!" echoed a strange laugh before something like a high powered motor kicked in. The Host Club sighed, as everyone else looked for the source of sound.

"Over there!" pointed Noi to the left side of the room as a huge one-person stage came out of the ground.

"Isn't this supposed to be a music room?" asked Sunako.

"That's what I've always wondered…" said Haruhi, as she shrugged.

"You are gathering new mem-" stated the unknown woman, before she suffered a nosebleed, knocking her off her one-person stage. Everyone sighed.

"Ren-Chan!!" yelled out Hunny.

"Renge…are you alright?" asked Takashi as he helped her up.

"Ha-ha-ha I'm fine! Fine!" she laughed nervously before looking at the five new people.

"Anyway. Back to business!" she yelled out while striking a pose dramatically.

Tamaki sweat dropped, but proceeded to introduce her.

"Everyone this is Houshakuji Renge…a moe fanatic."

"I am not a moe fanatic!!" she yelled out blushing furiously, "I'm their manager!"

"Manager?" all five chimed.

"Yes, manager! I will also test you!!! Be prepared!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru" said Tamaki, eyes closed, as he snapped his fingers

"Ossu! Tono!!' they saluted, before they dragged Renge out. "No testing for yo-o-ou!!" they sang as they sent her out the door.

"Anyway…since its winter, we're gonna have another Kotatsu theme" said Tamaki calmly, not expecting-

"KOTATSU?!? HONTOI??" yelled out Kyohei, as he began to jump around like a child.

"YOU LIKE KOTATSU'S THAT MUCH TOO!?!?" yelled out Tamaki as he joined in with the jumping.

Everyone else…stared.

Sunako shifted towards Kyoya, "why does Tamaki like Kotatsu's so much?"

Kyoya smiled as memory flashes went through his head, turning to Sunako, "I think…you should ask him yourself." He said, he figured she should, since it would A: get her to go close to Tamaki, since he could be considered a "bright creature" and B: hearing about Tamaki's life from Tamaki himself, was always rewarding. Since that's the feeling Tamaki gave off.

Sunako shrugged, deciding she wanted to know, she went off to Tamaki who was still jumping around with Kyohei yelling "Kotatsu! Kotatsu!"

"Excuse me, Tamaki…" said Sunako, as both Kyohei and Tamaki stopped to listen.

"Why do you like Kotatsu's so much?"

Kyohei looked at Tamaki, who looked shocked at the question before breaking out into a warm, genuine smile. "Because, eating at a Kotatsu is what families do," Kyohei's eyes widened as did Sunako's, "everyone in this Host Club is my family. Family is important to me. That's why I made this club." He fully turned to Sunako, feeling that he could tell her his full reasons, "I am part French, my mother was the mistress of my father. She was my father's true love. He had an arranged marriage, divorced her for my mother. My grandmother hated this. My mother has a very ill-body. She needed support, and because her family business was crashing, her family was plunged into debt. My grandmother agreed to get rid of the debt, only if my mother moved back to France and was restricted from seeing me, or I her." Tamaki looked down, "I haven't seen my mother since I was about 14. I'm not allowed to live in the main residence building either. Kotatsu's are important because it symbolizes family…" he finished as he looked up with a warm smile.

Kyohei was shocked, _interesting…he's kinda the same. _

Sunako noticed that too, and decided, "Can I cook? For your host club? That can be what I do to pay of my debt."

"Cook?" questioned Tamaki. Sunako nodded.

Kyohei looked at Sunako, "ah! She's an amazing cook!! Fried shrimp!! FRIED SHRIMP!!!"

Sunako sweat dropped.

**END**

**Author's Note: **OK! So…all my original plans, you know them joining the Host Club, the Uniform and Ayanokouji-_Hime –evil grin- _will all be in up coming chapters. I have a thing where…I write too much. So all my ideas are moving forward, which I guess is good cause then, I'll have more chapters and my story can be longer!!! Anyz, continue to read, and review please!!! It's always good to read them!!!!

Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Crossover!

**Author's Note: **Waaa!! I'm getting reviews!! You know, I've been uber-happy these last days from my reviews and response of writing a story!! I'm happy those who have read it like my story so far. Hopefully I can keep then good!! Anyway, FORWARD!! OSSU!!

**Story:**

…And the tribal dance began…

"Kotatsu! Kotatsu! Kotatsu!"

That is what you heard if you happened to pass by the third music room, on the north side of the school, on the highest floor.

"Tamaki! Kyohei! Stop praising the tables and get ready!!" yelled out Kyoya in an agitated tone.

"Sunako, your food looks amazing!! I wish I could cook that good!" praised Haruhi as Sunako placed the food she had made on each Kotatsu.

…and still in the distance…

"_Kotatsu! Kotatsu!! Kotatsu!!"_

Sunako twitched, before chucking a plate at both Kyohei and Tamaki.

"DAMERU NE???" yelled Sunako dangerously.

Both Tamaki and Kyohei pouted, and then began mumbling to each other.

"Ano…she's scary…" said Tamaki in his corner, which was joined by Kyohei.

"I know? Ne? She's a friggin' psycho…" answered Kyohei before he ducked another plate.

"Who are you calling psycho eh?!?!" she yelled as she held a whole stack of plates.

Kyoya slid next to Sunako, continuously writing in his notebook.

"Don't waste plates." He said quietly, before sliding away.

Kyohei, Tamaki and Sunako watched him, before a cold-ice breeze blew by.

"…"

"Hunny, why do you like cakes so much?" asked Yuki as he was sitting with Hunny and Takashi.

"Hmm…I don't know I just love sweet things!!!" he answered before stuffing another cake in his mouth.

Being symmetrical like, Kaoru and Hikaru joined Yuki, Hunny and Takashi.

"You know…" they chimed together, "he does this everyday and night."

"He can eat 3 or more huge cakes in one go." Said Hikaru

"…and he never gets tired of it…" said Kaoru.

"His brother claims he's an alien" they both said as they shrugged palms up.

"Yet, he still trains hard. And is unbeaten still." Said Kyoya in passing.

"Trains?" asked Yuki.

"ah." Was all Takashi said.

"Their both martial artist's. But Hunny is superior to his whole family; there's never been anyone like him in all generations. When he was a karate teacher, they knew him as the "Demon Captain" in short, he may look cute, but if you piss him off…" said Hikaru,

"…then it's over for you…" finished Kaoru.

Yuki shuddered slightly as he looked at the over innocent looking Hunny, who was watching him as he smiled eating cake.

Whispering for only Yuki to here, Kaoru also warned, "don't _ever_ forcefully wake him up. It's like a demon from hell, that froze hell over." With that, the twins left to go see Sunako's cooking.

Yuki was then, slightly depressed.

"Yuki-Chan?" asked Hunny, sensing his new friend's slight sadness.

"Hmm…nothing. Just even here, someone who, no offence, I thought would be just like me. Cute and that's all, but even you can fight and be cool if you want to." Said Yuki poking his cake.

Hunny stopped eating. Takashi…watched?

"Ano, Yuki-Chan? You don't have to be a fighter to be cool. I saw how you are. You bring the peace with your group! That's cool enough, especially since…" Hunny dropped his voice a few decibels, "…the people in your group are a little crazy…" said Hunny in a dead serious tone, which in turn made Yuki break out into fits of giggles.

"That's true!!" and so Yuki and Hunny had a better understanding of each other.

**Hour later:**

"Irasshai!" chimed everyone from the Host Club in traditional Japanese clothing.

"I would like to introduce you, to two new members depending on how they do today." Said Tamaki as he bowed out of the way.

"Please welcome, Morii Ranmaru…" Ranmaru came from behind a random set of curtains put up only for this moment, and bowed.

"Hello my beautiful kittens…" he sparkled as he blew a kiss, rose in hand.

About half the room exploded with women and nosebleeds.

"…also welcome…Takano Kyohei…" Kyohei stepped out from behind the curtain, wearing a traditional robe as well, though; he wasn't wearing it as properly and formally as the rest were. (Dangerous type you know?) That's when the screams came, then a flood of blood.

Kyohei sighed, _patience…patience…_he repeated in his head, trying not to twitch.

"Please be good to them, and enjoy the rest of your stay here!" said Tamaki as he bowed away to go serve.

Kyoya was watching Ranmaru who…well…was a pro. No doubt about it, plus he was managing to keep it 'toned down' as the others put it.

"Ranmaru, you have such beautiful hair," said one girl, as the other twenty around him sighed. "You can touch it as much as you want…you can touch _me_ as much as you want…" he answered softly.

Some five of the twenty passed out.

Kyoya was satisfied, and decided to move onto Kyohei, who wasn't being host like at all. Not like he'd be able to anyway, since everyone was glomping him. About ten minutes of pure glomping and slight harassment, that Kyoya never knew the rich girls were possible of later…Kyohei got fed-up.

"THAT'S IT!!! I'm not doing this." He yelled out, as he forced himself through the some forty girls that were attacking him.

"Kyohei, come back!!!!" they all whined.

Kyoya had to admit; even he would be extremely annoyed by that.

"Kyohei, its fine. You can quit. Go help Sunako with food." Said Kyoya smiling.

"Mendokuse…" mumbled Kyohei as he left to go near the back of the room where Sunako was.

"Oi, you have any fried shrimp?" he asked as he got to the table of food.

"Fried shrimp isn't normally for Kotatsu's." she answered tonelessly, before she ducked under the table to get something off a shelf. "But here."

"Ah!! Fried shrimp!!! Sunako, you're amazing!!!" praised Kyohei before he began to devour the fried shrimp. Sunako blushed before continuing her work.

The food table was awfully close to the Hitachiin twins.

"Hikaru…you took the last bit of meat…" pouted Kaoru.

Hikaru already had half of the meat in his mouth, the other half sticking out.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry… I'll share" he said as he brought his face closer to Kaoru.

"Hikaru…arigato…" said Kaoru tearfully, as he bit the other half of the meat.

And all the girls melted.

Kyohei was watching, as he rolled his eyes. _Their pretty good…_

"Sunako-Chan!" they said as they both popped out of no where.

"Did you like our act??" asked Kaoru.

"I couldn't watch. It was too bright. I would melt." Answered Sunako tonelessly.

Kyohei, Kaoru and Hikaru all raised their eyebrow.

Kyohei started laughing, "ah…Sunako. Your full of nonsense." He said as he walked away to visit the rest of everyone else.

Kaoru watched Kyohei walk away.

"Kaoru…are you alright?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm fine." He said, though his fists were clenched.

Kaoru knew well enough, that he had started liking Sunako. Though, the problem was, Kyohei had been with her long enough for them to have some sort of relationship.

"Sunako-Chan., do you like Kyohei?" asked Hikaru suddenly.

"I can get along with him."

Hikaru sweat dropped, _that's not really an answer._

"It's ok Hikaru…"whispered Kaoru so only Hikaru could hear. Hikaru stared.

"I haven't given up, don't worry." Said Kaoru and evil grin on his face.

**Somewhere else in the room:**

"You don't mind being in the Host Club even though you're free to go?" Kyohei asked Haruhi as he watched her filling tea cups.

"Mah, it doesn't matter to me. They've become my family at school. I never cared about looking like a girl anyway. It doesn't make a difference to me. It's who you are on the inside that counts, ne?" she said as she smiled, causing Kyohei to blush at her innocence.

"Are you ok? You're a bit red." She asked bluntly, oblivious to everything.

"I'm fine." He said turning his head in another direction.

"Ano…I was wondering. Why do you hate Host Clubs?" she asked curiously.

Kyohei stared, but decided, if he would be here for a while, it'd be ok for them to learn about why he has such an attitude.

"I'm thankful to Oba-san. She took me in. My being is a curse to my parents. Their normal looking, not ugly, but not overly beautiful either. My father had a job overseas so he left us for a while. My mother couldn't handle it…" he started,

"Handle it?" asked Haruhi

"Ah…every minute, every hour of the day. No matter what time, no matter what day, my house would be bombarded by fan girls, and even men. Letters, faxes, phone calls, non-stop doorbells. My mother went crazy. I dunno if that's what made her bi-polar, but that's what she is. Whether she meant to say it out loud or not, she would often curse my birth, as to why I was born with my looks. Mutated genes or something. I've been sexual harassed on the street, in stores, during my jobs which I always have to quite or get fired from anyway. I've almost been raped many times, but would usually escape. Sometime's I could never leave my house, and would have police guarding me. So I left. Oba-san found me, and took me in. Since then she's protected me. Though, I'm not alone anymore. All 4 of us get attacked; I just get attacked the most. But when we're together…it's more… bearable. Sunako also has helped. She's the only girl I've ever been close to. She see's me for who I am, and not by what I look like. So I'm content now. But I sometimes get jumped when I'm alone. Something I'll have to live with I guess…" he finished just as he finished his fried shrimp.

"OI! Sunako!!! More friend shrimp!!!" he yelled out, as he marched off towards her.

Haruhi was hit by waves of understanding. She smiled. _This experience can be good for him, not just for Sunako…_

**END**

**Author's Note: **WELL….that's another chappie. I'll update again sometime later today. As of RIGHT now I'm being forced to get off the computer to go clean…like that's important…-eye roll- anyz, please continue to review!!!

ENJOY!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Crossover!

**Author's Note: **Ok…I'm having a problem. See, I like to match things of how they were done in the Manga and anime originally right? So the problem is, for Wallflower, I've seen the non-scanlated scans for volume 18, 19 and 3 chapters from volume 20. I'll briefly explain. End of volume 18, Kyohei being Kyohei, saved Sunako from being hit by a ton of broken glass causing his back the get cut all over the place. Obviously he was too close to Sunako at the time, she fainted. When she awoke, she saw him waiting in the infirmary to wake up while sticking band-aids to his face. She was gonna faint again from the brightness when she noticed his shirt on his back. It was all ripped up. On closer inspection she saw how much damage he took for her, so preceded to clean his wounds. Kyohei, with all intention included, kissed her. 19th volume, he confesses he loves her because she's the only girl to see him for how he is. Now, I have no idea what their relationship is because I can't read Kanji!!!! By the rest of the chapters, she's trying to deal with it, while accepting him at the same time. So I have no idea if their together now!!!! As for Ouran, I found scans for the 58th chapter with Haruhi freaking out for her love for Tamaki. But at the end, she's like…not blushing and stuff, and something happens with them, and Tamaki thinks she's sick or something so he's with her when she has her fever, and MAAHH I don't know what their relationship is now either!!!!! PEOPLE NEED TO SCANALTE STUFF!!!!! –Cries- whatever, I'll just continue as if both pairs aren't really together yet, but acknowledge their feelings…. Long note I know, never again, no worries.

**Disclaimer: **I think I'm supposed to put this…so I do NOT own anything to do with Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge OR Ouran High School Host Club. (Otherwise…Tamaki and Kyohei, would be mine XD)

**Story:**

**Next Day, Morning, Third Music Room before class:**

"Alright, now…Ranmaru yesterday, was a success, from now on during your stay, your part of the Host Club." Said Kyoya as he was writing in his notebook. "Also, because of this you _must_ partake in all of our Club meetings and have no argument whatsoever about our themes. With that covered, welcome to the Host Club" said Kyoya with a bow before he slid over to stand in front of Kyohei. "You on the other hand, are not part of the group. Which I don't think you'd want anyway. So we're going to have to find away for you to pay off your debt."

"Tch." Sounded Kyohei. _Friggin' business man…_

"Kyoya-sempai…do you have to kept the debt?" asked Haruhi.

"Well" Kyoya turned to face Haruhi, evil glare activating, "if you want, we can just add about 2000 more customers to your debt."

"Huh??" sounded Haruhi as she was horrified, "wait, wait, wait! I thought my debt was cleared!!!"

"I never said it was _cleared_, more so forgotten since Tamaki asked me to. But I have no problem in _remembering_ it…" he said as he walked off leaving behind a frozen Haruhi.

"Haa…haa…haa…" was all she could say…or sound…

Kyohei lifted an eyebrow. _Shadow king ne?_

"Kyoya, I'll pay off Kyohei's debt while I'm part of your club. Is that alright?" asked Ranmaru from his side of the room.

"…well…if you're willing to then I guess it's alright." He said simply before he walked off to a desk.

"Kaoru, Hikaru! Please get our new friends, their uniforms" ordered Tamaki with a snap.

"Ossu Tono!!" they chimed as they ran off to a closet somewhere.

All for boys had been given their uniform.

**Some other changing room, **_**very**_** close to the Music Room**

"Ah…no offence, but I think our uniforms were better…" said Yuki pulling at the buttons of his uniform.

"Well, it's not that bad…just you have seen the girl's uniforms right??" asked Takenaga.

"Ah…" sounded Ranmaru.

"Well…we'll see what happens. Its school Sunako can't deny the uniform here." Said Kyohei as he finished buttoning his uniform, "Oh by the way, is Noi staying here?"

Takenaga blushed, "ah…she said Ms. Nakahara enrolled her too after she saw how much she wanted to come. Plus she remembered that Noi-Chi and Sunako are pretty good friends, so she wanted to keep the influence."

"Hi-hi!!!" came a greeting from the very same person.

"Oh! Noi-Chan, you look very nice!!" commented Yuki.

Noi was wearing the female school uniform, no problem seen. But else where…

"Sunako, I have your uniform here." Came Haruhi's voice from behind a curtain where Sunako was. She hadn't seen what the uniform's had looked like yet.

Haruhi walked in as she unfolded the dress for Sunako so see.

"See? It's a very pretty dre-" started Haruhi before.

"AHHH!! I don't want to wear that!!!" yelled out Sunako.

"But…it's the uniform…you have too."

"Iyada!!!" yelled out Sunako.

Haruhi had no idea what to do. Haruhi could understand not liking dresses, but this much?

"Ano…didn't your other schools' uniform have dresses for girls?"

"….yess…but they weren't BRIGHT YELLOW!!!" it's too bright…it's too bright…I'll be noticed…my ugly self will be noticed…I don't want to be noticed…ah…I want to be back home…in my room…with my friends…or back at my other school…in the science lab…with all my bottled companions"

Haruhi wouldn't lie…she was scared.

Sunako was currently on the floor, in a huddle of black cloth, the only sound from her was, "suk, suk, suk, suk, suk…"

Slowly Haruhi backed out, smiling nervously. Flinging out from behind the curtains she crashed into Tamaki.

"Oh! Haruhi? What's wrong?" he questioned at her startled look.

"I can't get her to wear the uniform…" she whimpered out.

"Huh? Then try harder!! Go on, try again!!" he said happily as he pushed her back in.

_Ahh...Tamaki-Senpai…you haven't seen her darkness yet…_she thought thinking of ways to kill Tamaki later.

"Umm…Sunako…can you please wear it?" she asked as nicely as she could.

Sunako flashed a glare at her, dark clouds surrounding her.

Haruhi ran out, again crashing into Tamaki.

"It's no use, I can't do it…" she breathed out.

Tamaki didn't get it, but decided to call the Hitachiin Twins.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get Sunako ready, now!" demanded Tamaki as they came from no where.

"YES TONO!!" they yelled and dived into the room, taking the uniform from Haruhi.

**Ten minuets later…**

"Queen…of darkness…queen of darkness…" they both came out in a mess, with scared looks. Apparently, they experienced Sunako's supernatural…supernatural-ness…

Tamaki was confused now…so he went in himself.

"Excuse me, Sunako-Chan… but you're apparently giving every on tro-"

"I SAID. GET OUT!!!!" yelled an over demonic voice, as the queen of darkness rose into the air, scythe in hand, evil grin on face.

Tamaki ran like hell.

"NEKOZAWA!!!!!!" he yelled out as he ran to a random blank wall. Then the dark, deathly doors came.

"You…rang??" answered the voice of Nekozawa through Beelzenef.

"She…she's…darker then you." He stuttered out, "Go get her to wear the uniform!!!!" he demanded as he grabbed Nekozawa and flung him to the direction of the clothe curtain.

"Sunako-Chan…su-na-ko-chaaaann" came the puppet from round the corner of the curtain. "Please at least try on the uniform…" he said as he stepped in side smiling weirdly. "It's not that ba-" he stopped as Beelzenef broke into flames.

"AHHH!!!!" he yelled out as he ran back to the dark doors, before slamming it shut, he glared at Tamaki who caught sight of the flaming Beelzenef.

"AHHHHH!!! SUNAKO-CHAN!!!! YOU'VE CURSED US ALLL!!!!!!" Tamaki yelled as he held his head, and fell to the floor, rolling around with dark sinister thoughts of stuff that will now befall him.

Kaoru decided to try again.

"Sunako-Chan…ano…I know it's bright and yellow and all. But it is for school. Why won't you at least try it?" he asked kindly as he snuck his way back into the curtained room.

"No…" she answered tonelessly.

"Why? Besides, won't it make you bright as well? Then you won't have to worry about anyone else being right, ne?"

"No."

Kaoru sighed. "I think you would look very nice in it…"

Sunako stared.

Then collapsed from a nosebleed.

"Ah!! Sunako-Chan!!" yelled out Kaoru.

**Meanwhile:**

"Tono…?" asked Hikaru, proceeding with caution as he poked Tamaki with a stick.

"Cursed…cursed…cursed…" he continued as he rolled around on the floor.

Kyoya sighed. "Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai. You guys try to force her then…"

"Hai!" and they marched off, pulling back the curtains roughly.

They entered the scene of Sunako passed out on the floor, with Kaoru fanning her.

"Kaoru. Please leave." Said Takashi.

Kaoru looked at Hunny to Takashi, to Sunako.

"You're gonna try and force her too?" he questioned, slightly worried.

"Don't worry Kao-Chan; we'll be easy on her." Said Hunny, in his 'I'm-prepared-to-fight-you" voice.

Kaoru shrugged, and then left to watch on the other side, joining the rest of the Host Club who decided to watch.

"Sunako. Please wear the uniform." Said Takashi, his quiet demand full of impact.

Sunako had gotten up, standing to stare at the two new comers.

"No."

"Sorry Suna-Chan, we have no choice but to make you." Said Hunny, as he placed Usa-Chan down.

Sunako's eyes narrowed, before they widened as Hunny and Takashi charged.

To everyone's amazement…she dodged into the air.

Both Hunny and Takashi were trying to catch her with no luck. She keeps dodging easily, until Takashi caught her.

Sunako…did it on purpose, but obviously they didn't know that. Still in Takashi's grasp she turned to face him.

"Ah. Face of a demon." Said Takashi before he fainted.

"ZOMGZ!!! MORI-SEMPAI FANITED!!!!???" yelled out everyone before they turned their attention to see Hunny's reaction.

Hunny's eyes were dark.

"No one…scares Takashi…" said Hunny in a dangerous voice.

"Ah…she's doomed" said both twins as everyone else nodded until…

"COME CLOSER AND I'LL BURN IT!!!" yelled out Sunako, as she held Usa-Chan.

"AH? When did she…?" gasped out everyone. No one noticed when she took Usa-Chan from the floor.

Hunny stopped.

"WAHHH!!!! SUNA-CHAN I'LL STOP!!! I'M SORRY, DON'T HURT USA-CHAN!!!"

Though Sunako had no intention of doing so, she tossed back Usa-Chan.

"Go away. I have no plans to wear this uniform. I'm going home." She announced as she turned to leave walking towards the doors, until….

They opened.

Kyohei, Takenaga Ranmaru and Noi had all heard the commotion, but decided they'd let everyone in the Host Club realise how hard it really is to make Sunako stay as a lady, or even get her to become one when the time was needed.

"Sunako…enough. You have no choice here, its school." Said Takenaga.

"Sunako-Chan!! It's not bad to wear it!!" said Noi smiling.

"That's easy for you to say…" Sunako mumbled.

"Sunako. Wear the uniform." Said Kyohei, eyes closed.

"Iya.

"Wear it!"

"Iya!"

WEAR IT!!"

"IYADA!!!!!"

Kyohei twitched before he dived at Sunako, knocking her over.

"Oi, Hitachiin twins, you're good with fashion, hurry up!!!" he yelled out as both twins looked at Tamaki who nodded.

Grabbing the uniform, both twins came to the now held down Sunako.

"Why didn't we get him before???" asked Haruhi, distant supernatural thoughts still clouded her mind.

Kyoya shrugged. "Guess he isn't known to be dangerous for nothing. Though, I think his influence on Sunako is the main point here."

Haruhi stared.

Tamaki was listening, "hmm… hey Haruhi, you think you can become friends with her?"

Haruhi looked thoughtful, "why not? She may be slightly psychotic, but I can see, she is a really nice person, just not confident."

Tamaki smiled. "Good, I think so too."

Sunako heard their conversation and decided to stop struggled, much to Kaoru, Hikaru and Kyohei's happiness.

**Some ten minuets later:**

"Presenting-" started Kaoru,

"-Miss. Nakahara!!" finished Hikaru.

Kyohei was back with the whole group, arms crossed, eyes closed, smiling.

Everyone gasped.

(**AN**: I mean picture it, Sunako _is _really pretty, when she isn't covered by darkness and is in chibi form. You can picture how nice she looks)

"Sunako-Chan…you're very pretty!!!" said Haruhi as everyone else nodded.

Sunako was standing nicely, blushing furiously, as the Hitachiin twins next to here dusted of their hands, proud of themselves.

Then the dress…turned black.

"AHH???!!" everyone yelled out.

Kyohei smirking and nodding said "figures…"

Though…the blackness worked too, and Sunako still looked beautiful.

Kaoru too, was blushing which didn't go unnoticed.

"Kaoru?" asked Haruhi, "you ok?"

Shaking his head, "ah, ah!! I'm fine, fine!!" he answered laughing nervously.

Hunny and Takashi noticed his behaviour…wondering.

"Well, it can't be helped. Her uniform will stay black." Said Kyoya, "that should be ok right Tamaki?"

He nodded, "ah, I'll tell my father what happened, he'll understand"

All the while no one was brave enough to ask exactly _how_ the dress turned black.

"…and so!! The story deepens!!! What will happen next? What supernatural occurrences can we expect to happen!!!??" said an annoying voice as it echoed through a microphone.

"Renge…how long have you been there??" asked Kyoya as he twitched slightly from annoyance.

"O-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh" was the response he got, and the sound of something like a high powered motor attached to a one-person stage, descending.

**END**

**Author's Note: **Meh, this chapter was ok. I think I could have done better, but oh well. I think it's partially from my troubled state of relationship status. I'll update most likely again sometime tomorrow. I think I need to recollect my thoughts to make a better chapter next. Keep the reviews coming!!

Adieu!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Crossover!

**Author's Note: **OMGWTFBBQROFFLECOPTER! Look who it is!! ME!!! Ok, I know I was dead for like _ages,_ but you know, it's not like I forgot about my own fanfic, just that I didn't have a strong enough plot to turn it into a chapter. But I do now! (Hopefully) it won't be AS funny though because; this time it's a serious matter! No worries though, the humor will come back. But not everything can always be funny right? So here we go!!

**Story: (Part one)**

**Some Days after the uniform incident:**

"Why do they all have to stare at me…" mumbled Sunako, as she walked down the halls to her next class.  
"Well…you _are_ the only girl in the whole school with a black dress as her uniform…" answered Noi, who was walking to the same class.

People pointed and whispered silently as they passed by. Noi glared, and Sunako continued to mumble. Reaching the class, Sunako didn't even look up as she went to her desk at the back of the class room. Normally, Sunako would never look up until class started, but today the ever growing presence of a stare had been bothering her more then normal. It wasn't like the other stares. It was a stare of pure hate, which penetrated through her. Deciding she might as well find out whose hating on her so much, she turned around.

"Hi! I never had the chance to introduce myself. My name is Ayanokouji!!" said a polite, sophisticated voice.

Sunako stared. _Well…guess this person isn't the one glaring at me... _

"Hello. I'm Sunako Nakahara." Mumbled Sunako as she shook the girl's hand.

The girl smiled as she took a site next to Sunako's.

Ayanokouji continued to politely talk to Sunako throughout class. Noi who was on the opposite side of Sunako, continued to watch her, and also joined in the conversations.

"Sunako-Chan, why is your dress black?" asked Ayanokouji as the three of them walked to the cafeteria.

"It just turned that way."

Noi smiled nervously, _even Sunako herself, doesn't know why it turned black._

"Su-na-ko-CHAN!!" yelled out Yuki from one end of the caf.

"It that your friend?" asked Ayanokouji as she pointed to Yuki.

"yes." She said as she walked over with Noi.

"Would you like to join?" asked Noi

"Sure!" said Ayanokouji.

As they walked towards the table, Ayanokouji saw the Host club _also_ sitting at the huge table that had taken over…she excused her self and ran away before she was seen by anyone at the table.

Sunako raised an eyebrow, as Noi stared in confusion, before both brushed it off and sat down to eat lunch.

**This continued for a couple more days. Ayanokouji became fast classmates with Sunako and even Noi. **

"Noi…where are you going?" asked Ayanokouji as the three were in a library.

"Oh! I just remembered that I was randomly summoned to go to the opposite end of the school for some meeting with a bunch of girls who wanted me to join their fashion club. I'll see you guys later!!" she yelled out as she dashed out of the library.

"Oh well…" signed Ayanokouji as she turned back to Sunako who was deeply engrossed in some book about the dead and how to preserve it better. Ayanokouji turned her nose up in disgust, before breathing out calmly.

"Sunako…do you think you could come with me?" she said suddenly as she got up.

"Where?" asked Sunako, as she placed the book down.

"I heard about your like for a science room back at your other school. I know a room, just like one like that, but better!! I found it yesterday. I think you'd love it!" she answered with a huge smile.

Sunako practically leaped out of her chair, as she float-followed Ayanokouji down a flight of stairs into an unoccupied part of the school.

Sunako stopped.

"Should we be here?" she asked wonderingly

"No. we shouldn't. But it doesn't matter. You shouldn't be in this school anyway." Said Ayanokouji in a cold tone.

Sunako looked at the back of Ayanokouji, watching as she slowly turned to face her. At that moment, Sunako felt the power of the glare she had felt, back some days ago. Before she could comprehend anything, she blacked out.

"_Ha-ha. Girl's like you shouldn't be allowed into a school like this, let alone near the Host Club, or even near those four boys." _

Was the last thing Sunako heard.

**Host Club:**

"Oi, anyone seen Sunako?" asked Kyohei as he entered the Host Club hoping she was already there.

Everyone else shook their heads, lost in confusion from the weird question.

"Why do you ask?" asked Tamaki.

"Cause' I haven't seen her since this morning. Even for her, she wouldn't just vanish." Kyohei pondered.

"Hmmm…maybe she went for a walk?" stated Takenaga.

"No…too much sun…" said Ranmaru.

"What if she was gang raped!!!" yelled out Yuki.

Kyohei kicked him out of the way.

"Don't say stupid things!" he said as he huffed in the direction that Yuki flew.

"Hmm. Who was the last person she was with?" asked Kyoya.

"I think she was with Noi-Chi" answered Takenaga.

The doors burst open.

"NOI!!" everyone yelled out, for she was alone and NOT with Sunako.

"Oi! Noi! Where's Sunako?" demanded Kyohei.

"You mean she's not here?" asked a slightly out of breath Noi.

"Nope, we thought she was with you." Said Yuki who had recovered from the kick.

"No. she's not. I was with her in the library, before I left to go to a meeting that didn't even exist." Answered Noi.

Everyone stared.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoya.

"I got an invitation saying that a group that forms at the opposite side of the school for fashion, wanted me to join. I thought I'd check it out." She said as she handed Kyoya the invitation.

"We don't have such a club." He answered simply.

"Huh?" asked Noi in disbelief.

"Did you see her with anyone else?" asked Ranmaru.

"Well yeah. Me, Sunako and Ayanokouji always hang out during our free time during school. So I left Sunako with her…what's wrong?" said a lost Noi.

Tamaki's eyes knitted, as the Hitachiin Twins burned with anger.

Kyohei turned to them.

"Who's this Ayanokouji girl?" he asked harshly as he noticed their looks.

"Ah. She is an evil beauty. Nice looks, no heart. She tried to get rid of Haruhi." Said Kyoya.

"She most likely doesn't like Suna-Chan, cause' Suna-Chan is liked by all of us, unlike her." Said Hunny who had joined after his piece of cake.

"She also has a lot of connections, and since she couldn't get rid of Haruhi and was banned from the Host Club; she might use this chance to cause havoc." Said Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses.

Kyohei clenched his fists.

" I hate women like that. Or people like that in general. We're gonna find her." He said as he stalked off.

Everyone else agreed, as they followed, closing the Host Club for the day.

As Kyohei walked he thought, _all this girl needs now is more hits against her already low self-esteem, which I'm sure this Ayanokouji chick is trying to do. I gatta find her…fast… _

**Author's Note: **Yeah, that's right, I left it on a cliff hanger. DEAL WITH IT MO FO'S!!!! 3 I'm kidding!!! No but really, it is a cliff hanger, just cause', I think it's funny. Torture you know? ;) No worries, I like where I'm going soooo, I'm gonna get the rest up soon. !!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Crossover!

**Author's Note:** OK! Ok, so kill me. I know, I said I'd update fast and what happens? Nothing. At all. EVER. Forgive me! Grade 12 you know, enough said. Any'z hope you like this. I suddenly got the urge to write, no matter what. So here we go.

**Story: Part 2**

Running everywhere, everyone was scattered looking, searching, for any sign. Any hint of where Sunako may have went. Sadly, so far, they weren't having any luck.

"Ahh…you don't think she's in serious trouble do you?" Yuki said frantically.

"Well…she's strong on her own anyway, but the Host Club didn't seem too happy either." Answered Takenaga.

"Well, whatever, we just need to find her before anything happens to either side!" yelled out Kyohei as he quickly cut the corner before, THUD.

"KYOHEI!" yelled out Yuki and Takenaga. Ranmaru and Tamaki heard the yell from the opposite side to come join them. Everyone else was scattered elsewhere.

Kyohei sat up, rubbing his head as he looked up to see what he had collided into.

All 5 turned their attention to 2 huge men that clearly, didn't belong to this school.

"Who are you 2?" questioned Tamaki swiftly.

"Us? Were no one THAT special" said the man wearing a dark black robe.  
"We were just randomly hired to stop anyone from coming through here by some rich girl." Said the other one in only white pants.

Kyohei sharply noticed that theses two men must have some type of weapon skill, since both men carried long katanas. Kyohei stood up.

"Kyohei, your not possibly going to fight them are you? They do have weapons. It's a huge advantage." Whispered Takenaga.

"Ha-ha. It's fine, really. Nothing at all; exercise to me. I haven't been getting much fights since I came here. Relaxing maybe, but a little fun is always good." He said as he smirked, posing himself ready to fight in front of the 2 men.

Tamaki smiled, as he backed away. Ranmaru and Yuki followed as Takenaga scowled before he too, joined.

"Kyohei? Takano Kyohei?" asked the black-robed man in awe.

"Ah. What about it?" asked Kyohei, watching them carefully.

"No way. Your legend. Ha-ha, it's an honour to get a chance to beat you." Said the white-pants man.

"Beat me? Thinking to far there…" warned Kyohei, before he smirked.

"What you smirkin' at?!" yelled the black-robed man.  
"You beat me, and I'll join your gang, and fight for you. But if I win…you lead me to exactly where this 'rich girl' who hired you is. Deal?" offered Kyohei.

The two men looked at each other, before smiling, looking back and answering with a strong "OSSU!"

And then they went at it.

(AN: clearly, you've all most likely seen Kyohei fight, and know he kicks ass. So no need to explain anything except that he owned their faces. XD)

**Some time later:**

"Ossu boss!" chorused the two men as Kyohei asked them to lead him to Ayanokouji. Kyohei smiled widely at Takenaga who just rolled his eyes; but had a small smile too.

Tamaki on the other hand whipped out his cell phone, dialling fast he called Kyoya.

In less then 10 min. Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club were where Kyohei and the others were running to. Slowly, the crowds of the students disappeared only become one or two students, before they too were gone leaving the place utterly deserted.

"Kyoya, where are we?" asked Kaoru as they continued down the deserted hallway.

"Were in a side of the school that is no longer used because there was a chemical accident once. They never got rid of it either because it was the first part of the school built. So for historical purposes it's still here." He explained as if normal people knew this kind of stuff everyday.

"Chemical accident?" asked Takenaga.

"Ah," answered Tamaki this time, "it was really bad for my father, almost closed the school. Someone accidentally mixed the wrong chemicals in one of the science class room only to produce a type of vapour that wiped out a persons memory if not treated in time. Until the person is treated, they are completely controllable and slowly lose their memory. If a person is exposed to this vapour they have about 3 days' tops to get the right medical treatment. Otherwise, their lost forever." He finished with a sigh.

"Oi, is the chemicals that were mixed still available in this part of the school?" asked Takenaga suddenly.

"Ah, it is. We now use this side for storage only. Only because some rooms, in unreachable cracks or corners still contain the vapour." Answered Mori. Who talked.

Takenaga stared for a bit, before getting back to the point. "You don't think this 'Ayanokouji' would remake that vapour do you?" he asked on a serious note.

Everyone stopped running.

"If that's the case, we will need to get breathing equipment. Otherwise we'll risk ourselves." Stated Kyoya, pushing up his glasses, "that happens to be about 5 floors above us."

"Then we should get that first right?" asked Haruhi, "We won't be much help if we get poisoned too…"

"Haruhi has a point" agreed Tamaki.

"True, I agree with that." Said Ranmaru as Yuki nodded.

The two men from before had stopped just a bit in front, listening to the whole thing.

"I think that's what she's up to." Said the black-robed man.

Everyone turned to look, as the white-pants man nodded.

"Alright then, it's agreed. We'll detour to get the stuff. We should be able to get back in about 1 hour. It takes time to set up, since they haven't been used recently." Said Kyoya as everyone nodded. Well ALMOST everyone.

"Kyohei!! Where are you going??" yelled Yuki.

"Point me to the way. I won't expect you to come if it's poisoned, just tell me where to go." Asked Kyohei calmly to the two men.

They stared at each other, then back at Kyohei.  
"Ossu! Continue down the hall till the end, turn left, then run all the way down that hall. Turn right and run to the 2nd last classroom on the right side." Answered the white-pants man.

"Thank you!" yelled Kyohei, for he had already started on his way.

"KYOHEI! IT'S NOT SAFE!" yelled Ranmaru as did everyone else, except…  
"Kaoru?!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"I'm gonna go with him." Said Kaoru, as he waved and followed Kyohei.

Everyone looked stumbled. They could understand Kyohei, though he was insane, but Kaoru?

"Ok, fine. That means were gonna have to double time this. Get the equipment fast, come down, and one of us call Kyoya's family. They have the antidote." Said Tamaki.

And they too, ran.

**Back with the other 2:**

"Kaoru? What are you doing?" asked Kyohei as he noticed Kaoru somewhere behind him.

"I originally planned to help you, but I don't think I can keep up. You're too fast!" he answered as he struggled to keep up.

"But that doesn't explain why you're coming…" said Kyohei, eying Kaoru suspiciously.  
"Sumimasen…" mumbled Kaoru as he came to a stop.

Kyohei looked back, then to the en of the hallway, then stopped staring at Kaoru.

"What?" he asked, as he watched Kaoru struggle for air.

"I…I know you and Sunako are…close, so I'm sorry, but…I think I may have fallen for her." Kaoru admitted shyly.

Kyohei stared. Hard.

"Well, what are you gonna do then. I won't admit to anything, but I won't stand there either. If you understand what I mean." Said Kyohei slightly blushing.

Kaoru smiled. "I do, you would fight for her?"

Kyohei said nothing, but the blush was slowly deepening.

Kaoru continued to smile, before… "Then…I accept defeat this one time. You two are both inhuman at everything. So I'll stop. I'll go help the others, we'll come back for you." Said Kaoru as he ran back the way they came.

Kyohei smiled, before he finally let pure anger fill him. Not at Kaoru, no he was innocent, and fell in love with a psycho. No, he was angry at the fact that, yet again, random things are happening to Sunako. _No wonder, she is how she is._ He thought sullenly.

Breaking into a break neck speed, Kyohei continued down. He was now looking for the 2nd last door on the right, when he saw…it? He wasn't sure. He saw a type of purple mist, which less then 5 seconds, cleared away.

_What the…_ was all he thought before he saw a shadow from the classroom.

"Irashai…" came a cold, light voice.

Kyohei stopped, waiting for this voice to show itself.

"Have you come for that thing?" came the voice out of the shadows.

"Are you Ayanokouji?" demanded Kyohei.

"Oh, you know my name? I'm honoured." She finally had shown herself.

Kyohei wouldn't lie, she was fairly pretty, but he smirked at the fact that when Sunako actually tried, she was beyond just 'fairly pretty'.

"What are you smirking at?" she said coldly.

"That you can never be like Sunako." He said with a strong smile.

"Oh, that dark-bitch? She's mine now. And I fixed her too! Want to have a look?" she teased as she walked back into the classroom.

"What did you do to her?" said Kyohei in a dangerously low voice.

"Hm? Nothing much…" she said with a wicked smile as she walked further in the room.

At the far end of the room, there was a chair. In that chair was none other then Sunako. Beautiful as ever, and completely…happy.

"Sunako?" asked Kyohei timidly…she was too happy.

"Kyohei! Long time no see!! How are you!!" she said cheerfully.

_This is like when she ate the mushroom thing, but…a million times worse._

"Wait…why do you know him?" asked Ayanokouji, startled.

"Know him? I know him?" Sunako suddenly asked.

Kyohei cocked an eyebrow. Ayanokouji continued staring. "Whatever, Sunako, to you think you can dispose of this man?" she said with a pretty little smile, ever so innocent looking.

"Of course, whatever you ask" Sunako said with a bow.

"Oi, Sunako. Wake up!" yelled Kyohei, as Sunako advanced on him, yet Kyohei refused to move.

"I don't…know…" Sunako began to collapse, only to fall on to Kyohei, who caught her and faced her to him by the shoulders.

"Sunako…" he whispered. Hopefully she wouldn't remember this when she was better. But part of Kyohei wanted her to.

Sunako screamed, falling to the ground as she began trashing.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!" yelled Kyohei angrily. Most men didn't hit women, thought Kyohei used to for obvious reasons. He stopped that along time ago though, but had no problem with having to do it again to this crazed bitch.

"Sa, who knows? I may have given her more then I should have, in a concentrated, liquid dose…you know what that means I'm sure…" she said with a devils smile

_She doesn't have 3 days…she doesn't even have 1 day…_thought Kyohei, as he slowly fell into pure sadness and panic.

**END**

**Author's Note: **Yes, it's another cliff-hanger. Anyz, I won't promise this time it will be a fast update, just in case it's not. But I hope you liked this anyway!! Ha-ha cliff-hanger.. XD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Crossover

**Author's Note: ** O.M.F.G NO WAY MAN!!!! Yes, I AM back, and I will do my best to update much more then I have. So my story is; I have started college, which is hell. I'm taking Creative Advertisement, if anyone knows how much of hell that can be, then well you know…so I'm on my month off vacation, and I've been getting the nagging feeling of just really needing to write this. So I don't know how rusty my skills are so don't flame me too much, but here we go!

**Recap: **

"_Sunako?" asked Kyohei timidly…she was too happy._

"_Kyohei! Long time no see!! How are you!!!??" she said cheerfully._

This is like when she ate the mushroom thing, but…a million times worse.

"_Wait…why do you know him?" asked Ayanokouji, startled._

"_Know him? I know him?" Sunako suddenly asked._

_Kyohei cocked an eyebrow. Ayanokouji continued staring. "Whatever, Sunako, do you think you can dispose of this man?" she said with a pretty little smile, ever so innocent looking._

"_Of course, whatever you ask" Sunako said with a bow._

"_Oi, Sunako. Wake up!" yelled Kyohei, as Sunako advanced on him, yet Kyohei refused to move._

"_I don't…know…" Sunako began to collapse, only to fall on to Kyohei, who caught her and faced her to him by the shoulders, _

"_Sunako…" he whispered. Hopefully she wouldn't remember this when she was better. But part of Kyohei wanted her to. _

_Sunako screamed, falling to the ground as she began trashing. _

"_WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!" yelled Kyohei angrily. Most men didn't hit women, thought Kyohei used to for obvious reasons. He stopped that a long time ago though, but had no problem with having to do it again to this crazed bitch. _

"_Sa, who knows? I may have given her more then I should have, in a concentrated, liquid dose…you know what that means I'm sure…" she said with a devils smile_

She doesn't have 3 days…she doesn't even have 1 day_…thought Kyohei, as he slowly fell into pure sadness and panic. _

**Story: PART 3 (Fuck yes!!) **

Kyohei stood frozen staring at Sunako's screaming form as she gripped her head in pure terror.

Ayanokouji laughed slightly in her ever so posh way.

"Tell me, Kyohei, what does this girl mean to you? She's not even sane. In fact…" she began to say as she sauntered towards him slowly in a seducing way_, "…_you could easily have someone like me…someone worthit. Someone who could give you…what you desire…" she finished as she caressed his body.

Kyohei however, stood there as stoically as ever. His face was angered, his fists clenched, and his mind and heart were racing.

Ayanokouji seemed to notice his attention or lack thereof. "Kyohei…I do indeed have the cure for her…"

Kyohei looked up as he stared Ayanokouji in the face.

She smiled as she got his attention.

"I would normally never consider this form of tactics, nor would I ever degrade myself…however…I will help Sunako…if you agree to leave her and stay with me doing whatever I ask, whatever that may be." She stated with such an evil smile that it made Kyohei feel an anger he had never feel before.

**Everyone else  
**

"Tamaki!!!! We can't find the stuff!!!!" yelled Haruhi.

"Keep looking!!! It's on the fifth floor somewhere" said Kyoya as he looked through another room.

Eventually, they had been slowly going to the opposite side of the side where Kyohei should be which of course, raised a lot o suspicion. It wasn't until they reached the end of the opposite hallway did they notice more guards.

"Kuso!!!! She protected here too!!" yelled out Hikaru.

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai…" said Tamaki softly.

"Ossu." Said both as they took the lead and reached the 10 guards that blocked their entranced to the supposed room that may or may not have the stuff they were looking for.

**Back with Kyohei**

"Be with you? Do what you say and ask for? Are you fucked?!" yelled out Kyohei as if this woman were on crack.

"Ha-ha-hahahaaaa…your voice is such a turn on…I feel it in my skin and in my flesh what your voice causes me…SUNAKO! I asked you to dispose of him yet you have not done that…" said Ayanokouji suddenly as she whipped Sunako with a cane.

That was all it took for Kyohei to crack as he rushed forward and slammed Ayanokouji so hard, that they both flew onto the floor. Ayanokouji landed hard on the concrete letting a hiss escape her teeth.

"How DARE you handle a woman so roughly!" she growled out.

"Woman? Is that supposed to be you? I highly doubt that." Said Kyohei roughly. "You your self are a disgrace yet you have the audacity to call Sunako a disgrace? How dare you look down on her…give her the antidote now…" said Kyohei as he looked over to Sunako who was still grabbing her head in excruciating pain.

Sunako yelled again in a high pitch scream that could have cracked glass if it was another octave higher.

Kyohei gave Ayanokouji a hard glare before he shoved away from her and went to Sunako.

Kyohei knelt in front of Sunako, trying to pry her hands off her head just before Sunako slammed her foot into his gut sending him flying some ways away.

"Get away from me…you hate me…I know you do…I'm a nuisance to you, to everyone. I'd rather live this way then be in your way as a hindrance…"

Kyohei stared…Sunako spoke as if she remembered, which in turn meant she did…did it not?

"Sunako…do you remember me???" asked Kyohei frantically as he was back kneeling in front of her as if he hadn't been hit.

Sunako froze in place seemingly forgetting what she had just said.

"SUNAKO!!!! I SAID DISPOSE OF HIM!!!!" shrieked Ayanokouji.

"Of course my lady…" said Sunako softly as she rose from the ground.

"Perfect…" stated Ayanokouji.

**Back with the Host Club and other…**

"Good job Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai." Said Tamaki with a smile as he ran forth into the room. Tamaki took a deep breath as he saw that what they needed was in the room.

"Wonderful!!! We need to get this on quick and bring down 2 pairs for Kyohei and Sunako. Hurry!!!" ordered Kyoya as he proceeded to get what he needed.

**Kyohei…**

Sunako was staring Kyohei down as Kyohei began to rise to stand up to Sunako. Sunako was already preparing to dispose of him like Ayanokouji asked. Sunako raised her hand striking Kyohei hard in the face as well as cutting him with her nails at the same time.

Kyohei was moved back slightly as he held his face before he turned to Sunako standing up straight again. His eyes were sad, angry and fierce with determination.

"Sunako…you may hit me as much as you want…just know you owe me a lot of fried shrimp…" said Kyohei with a small smile before he was punched hard again on the other side of his face.

Ayanokouji just stared at Kyohei's antics.

"As much as I would like to watch this all day…I can't and Sunako cannot keep this up much longer least her memory will be nothing but forgotten very soon…" she finished with insane laughter.

Kyohei sighed and turned back to Ayanokouji.

"Hey…teme…you can have me…do what you like to me…just give me the antidote and let me cure her…please…" Kyohei looked sincere as he said this, making Ayanokouji stare in awe and wonder before her evil grin graced her lips once again.

"Of course…"

She handed him the antidote in which he proceeded to give it to Sunako but Sunako stepped away.

"Sunako please…let me give this to you!"

"IYADA!!!!!! I don't want to remember…I don't want to know…feel…be…what I was…I want to forget you all…I want to go back to how I was…and away from you all!!!!" yelled out Sunako in another random memory retrieval.

"NO SUNAKO! You may not forget!!!" yelled out Kyohei before he stabbed the needle into her arm.

Sunako stared at him before passing out. Kyohei caught her before she landed on the ground and proceeded to lay her on the ground.

Ayanokouji stared waiting till Kyohei was done. As he got up, he turned to face Ayanokouji.

"I'm yours…just promise me you'll leave Sunako alone…she doesn't need this anymore…"

"Whatever…I could care less. Now…make love to me…" said Ayanokouji in her seductive tone that had no effect on Kyohei whatsoever.

"So not only are you a vile woman, but you're a slut just because you want me that much?" Said Kyohei truly disgusted.

"It does not matter to me, for you see you will be with me for a long while. You will make me popular, and I will be wanted because I'd look unattainable."

"Disgusting…fine then…get this over with…" said Kyohei as he walked towards a large couch that had obviously been set up for this purpose.

Ayanokouji swayed towards him, a hunger in her eyes. She had reached the couch, standing ever so dramatically as she stared at her win. She proceeded to climb on top of Kyohei, her legs on either side of him.

Nothing but Sunako's safety was running through his mind, his face void of any expression.

_If it's for Sunako…if it's for her safety…I'll do whatever it takes, even if it is using my body…heh…I guess…I love her that much…_thought Kyohei smiling ever so slightly.

**Host Club/ Every one**

Everyone ran as fast as they possibly could back to the basement level where Kyohei and Sunako would be. They were nearing ever so close to them.

"Where almost there everyone…this girl needs to be stopped" said Tamaki.

"I've told my sister, she said she's going to inform my father to get me some of the antidote." Confirmed Kyoya.

"Perfect…ready to kick ass then?" asked Tamaki.

"OSSU TONO!!!" yelled the Hitachiin twins.

Everyone else yelled "Ossu" as well before they proceeded further with more vigour.

**Kyohei…**

Kyohei was being caressed again, still void of any emotion.

Sunako however, twitched slightly…

**END**

**Author's Note: **ok…soooooo was that okay then??? I don't know I'm hoping so??? I know it's slightly a little darker you know but anyways, rate and comment!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Crossover

**Author's Note: **omg I know, I'm updating again!!!!! I hope everyone liked the last one. I know the characters are slightly different in means of behaviour. Some more perceptive, some more rough, more loving. But you know…IT'S A FANFIC so I got rights to do that much…

**Disclaimer (since I haven't put one in a while): **I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club, or from YNSH!!! Just however else I write and make them act is in my little fantasy world. Now…on with the show!

**Story: Part 4**

Sunako twitched slightly. She couldn't really hear everything that was going on around her, it also didn't help that she had a major headache. Sunako lay there trying to remember exactly what happened. This however made her headache that much more worse. Even so, she persisted, feeling as though she needed to remember something important. Breathing softly Sunako began thinking deeply.

_I remember Ayanokouji…she brought me to a science room in the basement…_

_She came up behind me…I felt something stab me… _

Sunako struggled to remember more as she faintly heard a sort of tremor of footsteps coming from beyond the room.

_Kyohei…something about that stupid bright creature…probably his fault…_

_No…Kyohei…Kyohei…?_

Sunako suddenly felt a very cold feeling. Something she couldn't explain and something she had never felt. She understood the feeling of darkness well, but this was different. As she tried to understand the feeling some shout of words came back to her.

"_NO SUNAKO! You may not forget!!!"_

Sunako's eyes snapped open.

Kyohei was really getting pissed off at the fact that this woman didn't care about having sex with him even if he was glaring at her with really sharp daggers…or kunai which ever were sharper.

She hadn't done anything to him yet besides smell him everywhere which irritated him more.

_I'm not fucking food you know…like fuck…who the fuck smells someone anyway? Like honestly…mataku!!! _

_Did Sunako move?_

Kyohei began to stare at Sunako more intently trying to see if she would move again. That is if she did move at all. Kyohei's brow frowned. Ayanokouji stopped smelling Kyohei up to follow his eyes.

_Oh, NOW she pays attention to what I'm looking at. _

Kyohei internally face palmed.

"Who said you could look at her? She's probably passed out anyway…if she's lucky she'll just die eventually. I gave her such a strong dose that adding the antidote to that too, well…" she let her sentence fade off to oblivion as she stared in space smiling evilly to herself.

Kyohei however started to panic. He didn't think of how much drug and chemical that actually would be. Sunako wasn't a heavy weighted person. She wouldn't be able to handle it would she?

"Pay attention to me!" yelled out Ayanokouji before she had her hand up proceeding to slap him.

Kyohei wouldn't bother to defend himself anyway. No one slapped harder than Sunako, so this wouldn't be too bad. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact…that never came.

He opened his eyes, before looking up at a dark figure that was holding Ayanokouji's hand, still raised in the air. Kyohei smirked a bit before staring at Ayanokouji's face.

"I told you…didn't I? And if I haven't well now you know…don't mess with her…" said Kyohei smugly.

Sunako however, slapped Kyohei. Again.

Kyohei froze. "What the hell was that for!!!!!" he yelled as he shifted slightly for he was still being straddled by Ayanokouji.

"Baka…you're supposed to care about yourself more than anything…" said Sunako quietly as tears streamed down her face.

Kyohei just stared shock across his face.

Sunako's ever so prominent dark purple aura began to rise around her, shrouding the entire room in a dark purple light that streamed under the door cracks and into the hallway where the rest of everyone finally reached. They all stopped in front of the door when they saw it. Everyone from the Host Club turned to stare at the 3 who had been living with her. Takanaga smiled lightly as did the rest.

"Sunako is fine. Most likely due to Kyohei's influence. We should just watch…"

The Host Club stared at him, then at each other, before they stared at the doors that seemed eerily darker.

Back inside the room Ayanokouji looked scared for her life.

Sunako grabbed her by the clothes from her back and off Kyohei before throwing her into a chair separately. Random rope from nowhere, probably due to Sunako's space-time dimension that she somehow possessed, wrapped around Ayanokouji. Leaving Ayanokouji there, she turned her attention back to Kyohei. It was her turn to glare as Kyohei looked up with his ever so stubborn look.

"Why would you give yourself away like that when you hate it the most?" asked Sunako in her dark demeanour.

"Meh…who knows…" said Kyohei as he looked away blushing slightly.

Sunako wouldn't have it. When she finally got Ayanokouji off Kyohei, the strange feeling left her. She knew she wouldn't get any straight answers from him, so it was her turn to sit atop of him despite the fact that she may or may not melt. Kyohei stared at her with wide eyes.

"I will not have that! I know you hate it. You hate being yourself; you hate pictures, videos, people who follow you just because of your looks. Yet you were going to give yourself, give away something important…your…virginity…to someone who does not deserve it. Isn't that supposed to be important?" ranted Sunako in the most speech she had given anyone least of all Kyohei; something so deep and special just for him.

He stared at her being unable to comprehend her actions.

"Sunako…" he sighed as he decided he needed to really explain to her how he felt.

"Sunako…why do you constantly ignore the fact that you are indeed attractive? Why do you continue to insist that you are not worthy of anyone?" said Kyohei with a slightly annoyed expression.

Sunako mumbled something along the lines of "because I'm not" in which case Kyohei got angry and pushed her off of him.

Sunako looked hurt. She felt hurt; and she didn't understand why.

Kyohei sighed again, growing angrier still.

"Excuse me…I'm still here!!!!" suddenly yelled Ayanokouji.

In the moment, Hikaru and Karou swiftly came into the room, grabbed the chair Ayanokouji was tied to, and walked away Egyptian style. As they left the way they came, Karou paused to look at Sunako before he sighed and left.

Kyohei and Sunako just stared with anime styled sweat drops.

"You know Sunako…I think Karou likes you…" said Kyohei as he blushed again.

Sunako stared at Kyohei now, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"I'm not kidding…but…even if he does…and even if he tries to win your affection…as cracked out as this is…I'll fight for you ten times as much as he does…" said Kyohei was a passion that he didn't mean to have come out.

Sunako gasped as her mind immediately began to form walls of denial.

Kyohei could tell Sunako would surely begin to shake and freak out while proceeding to turn into dust or something and float away.

Kyohei rolled his eyes and decided…that as long as he had started, he might as well finish and truly explain how he felt.

"Sunako…please hear me out…" he whispered as he turned to face her holding her hands down before she could escape…or become some form of spirit and float…

"Sunako…I know you're not stupid…I understand that what that person you like said to you long ago effects you somewhat…but please…understand…that…I really have fallen for you…"

Sunako didn't want to hear it. But she knew she felt it. But how could she possibly live with a bright creature like that?

_I can't be with a bright creature!!! How would I live!!!!_

_But…isn't that what I'm doing now? I've been living with him…with all of them…this wouldn't make much of a difference…_

Kyohei noticed she seemed to be thinking of something but continued what he was saying.

"Sunako…I can understand if you don't want to be. I know me being a bright creature to you is as much of a curse as what my looks have caused everyone else…"

Sunako felt another feeling she hadn't felt before…something like as if she was in pain, but the pain was not her own. Was she feeling Kyohei's pain?

"I'm sorry Sunako…I've gone and said stupid things to confuse you more. Forgive me…" said Kyohei as he looked crestfallen before he looked up with a fake smile.

"Forget it…Besides, we need to get out of here and back to that Host Club and the rest of our friends…their probably running around in circles by now or something." Said Kyohei as he chuckled to himself while getting up from the couch. He was stopped short however when he felt a pressure on his arm. Turning back he noticed Sunako was holding it before he was shocked beyond belief. Even more so then when Sunako herself chose to sit on him.

She kissed him…fully, on her own.

It seemed to take all of Sunako's will power and slight dark magic to insure she didn't pass out or get a nosebleed.

Kyohei watched her closed eyes as he didn't believe she could possibly be kissing him. But she never stopped.

Sunako had even more feelings again that she couldn't understand but the feelings persisted, never letting her stop kissing Kyohei despite the fact that she knew she would probably melt later, but that didn't matter to her.

Kyohei threw caution to the wind when he too closed his eyes and began to kiss her back. He hadn't realised how much he longed for this, for her.

Sunako noticed his change in behaviour and slightly began to hyperventilate when he began kissing back. It was much easier when he wasn't doing that, but she found that she…enjoyed it?

_I can't…I don't understand…I know I like him…I always have…he's much more meaningful then he lets himself on to be…but he can't want me…no one should…or could…he doesn't…_thought Sunako as she realised she had begun to cry silently.

Kyohei stopped kissing her abruptly, staring at Sunako and not quite understanding what was happening.

Sunako then just stood there crying. She had never done that before.

Kyohei wasn't used to seeing Sunako cry either. She usually stayed brave and abnormal, but he figured what she was feeling and did the best thing he could think of; he kissed her.

It was Sunako's turn to be shocked as his kisses had changed. They were more passionate, softer, and more caring. She narrowed her eyes at Kyohei not understanding what he was doing except that she noticed she felt more relaxed and more trusting towards him.

Kyohei could feel her body relax slightly and brought her closer. This of course made Sunako freeze and hyperventilate again, but she welcomed his warmth.

She noticed, despite denial trying to break its way through to protect her mind from mental trauma, that she was extremely…happy.

Sunako began to feel stronger and then stronger in her kissing session with Kyohei. Without realising it, she herself had pushed Kyohei back to the large couch.

It was completely out of character for both of them, yet for some reason both felt right at the moment. Both had wanted this for so long without knowing just how much it was that they wanted it.

As Sunako began to lean over Kyohei's sitting form, Kyohei stopped kissing her, yet still kept his arms around her, freezing them both in the position they were in.

Sunako looked confused and began to feel hurt when she looked at Kyohei who was smiling at her with reassurance but jerked his head towards the door.

Neither of them had realised that they had gained an audience.

Both blushed nervously as they turned to face their watchers, who in turn were all wide eyed, with mouths opened, all completely at a loss of words.

**END**

**Author's Note: **ok sooo….yes I know, I AM a huge fan of their pairing and I just I don't know…started writing what I wrote and decided I wouldn't change it…I think it flowed nice. I don't know if anyone will accept its story but…you can leave comments and such plzthx!!!!!


	13. Author's Note: STORY NOT OVER

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

OK so apparently, a lot of you think I'm done my story….but I'm not…. Lol….if anything, an easy way to explain it, is that particular "arc" is finished. Not my fanfic. I'm writing a new chappie now as we speak. So to reassure everyone I'm putting this up. MY FANFIC IS NOT OVER!!!!!!!

XD

XD

XD 3


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Crossover

**Author's Note: **ok…hardly anyone is reviewing!!!!! Thanks to Merzky Nadsat who has been reviewing!!! You own!

Anyz, onto ma storeehhh

**Story**

Sunako felt as though she may actually, seriously melt into oblivion. It was the vague touch from Kyohei that kept her senses.

Kyohei had suddenly become more aware of Sunako's feelings. Not that he wasn't before, it was just that now, he felt more of a need to protect her. Feeling this, he moved slightly in front of her. As he did so, he felt the heat coming off her body and face. Clearly she might actually finally melt.

"Yo." Was all Kyohei said with a slight wave.

Everyone stared. Of course, the first person to speak was none other than Noi. However her speech wasn't actually coherent. In fact…no one was sure if it was actually words, and it also didn't help that most of it was high pitched screams of excitement.

Sunako cringed and Kyohei just got annoyed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!! KYOHEI, KYOHEI!!!! DID YOU KISS HER!?!? ARE YOU FINALLY AWARE!?!??! DO YOU LIKE HER!??! SUNAKKKKOOOO!!!! DO YOU LIKE KYOHEIi!!!!???? WAAAAAA??!!?!!!" yelled Noi as she jumped around excitedly.

Kyohei's temple twitched.

Takenage could sense danger.

"Takenaga…either calm Noi down, or get her out of the room…" said Kyohei in a very forced calm that sent chills down everyone's spine.

Takenaga looked nervous. He didn't want to piss of Kyohei at the moment, and he had to agree that Noi was getting a tad annoying.

"Noi-chi…relax a bit ne?" asked Takenage in a smooth silky tone.

Needless to say, she passed out.

Everyone sweat dropped as Takenaga went to her side, picking her up and laying her on a chair. Her face was stuck in shock with a dreamy expression. She was obviously thinking and fantasizing a lot.

After everyone had finished staring at the pair, they turned their attention back to the OTHER newly formed pair.

"So, Kyohei…have you finally gotten her then?" asked Takenaga.

Sunako blushed even more as she started to feel as if this whole thing were some type of bet. She began to really start thinking that what if the whole thing was a bet to get with her? She started shaking slightly as the hyperventilating came.

Kyohei could feel her arm shake as he turned to look at her. He didn't understand what was happening with her, but he slightly squeezed her arm. Sunako looked up, was finally blinded by the light, and had a nosebleed. Kyohei rolled his eyes smiling as Sunako was crouched on the ground giggling hysterically.

"Um…is she okay??" asked Haruhi who seemed completely unfazed by the whole thing.

"Yeah she's fine, bout' time actually…" answered Kyohei as he scratched his head slightly.

"ON TO OTHER MATTERS!!!" yelled out Tamaki as the attention finally went on him. He seemed to look as if lack of attention on himself was bothering him. "We need Sunako checked out and we need to deal with Ayanokouji. What should we do with her?"

"She's still here?" asked Kyohei as he looked around to expect her there.

"Of course!" yelled Hikaru as himself and Kaoru slid away to either side revealing her still in the chair.

She looked pissed.

"Let me out of these ropes!!!!!" yelled Ayanokouji like a wild animal.

Everyone near her backed away.

"I will get you all for this!!! You will pay!!! First the Host Club neglects me, and kicks me out, now they let that ugly girl enter?!? UNACCEPTIBLE!!!!!" she shrieked out.

"What is unacceptable, it your behaviour." Came an extremely dark, void of expression, chill down your spine voice. Everyone slowly turned to the girl behind Kyohei. Even Kyohei stepped back a bit.

Sunako would think about the whole bet idea later. First she wanted to deal with this girl, and whether or not Kyohei really does love her or not, she would have her revenge on the girl who dared even touch the brightest creature.

"Ayanokouji-_hime…" _everyone was now extremely afraid not for themselves, but for what Ayanokouji's fate would be. All of them did indeed agree she deserved what was coming to her, but it still gave them chills either way.

"Ayanokouji-hime…how _dare_ you touch the brightest creature of them all with your filthy minded hands! I will make sure you regret it…I WANT EVERYONE OUT!" yelled Sunako as she glared at everyone before they all ran out screaming.

Sunako watched them all with their scared faces as she slowly closed the doors on them with a wickedly insane smile. About two minutes later, everyone heard Ayanokouji's shrill shriek of fear as it was followed by Sunako's insane laughter.

**1 hour later…**

The doors to the science room finally opened as everyone got up off the floor waiting to see what had become of Ayanokouji.

Sunako had come swiftly out of the room, chibi form intact, humming as if nothing happened. She started to walk down the hall as if she never noticed anyone. The rest of them stared at her before they ran to see Ayanokouji while Kyohei stayed sitting.

To him, something was off.

Hikaru and Karou were the first in the room. What they found was Ayanokouji exactly as she was when they left. Still tied to the chair. They lost that bet. They surely thought she was being physically tortured. They gave money to Ranmaru who laughed out loud.

"ha-ha! See? It's all mental damage, for sure. Sunako wouldn't hurt anyone. Well at least…not another girl…unless they were of some sort of physical threat..."said Ranmaru as he rambled on.

Kyoya stared at Ayanokouji's state. She did indeed look mentally tortured. She hadn't even noticed their presence. He figured he'd better notify her parents and have Tamaki notify his father banning her from the school. Hunny had been the first to go very close to Ayanokouji. He went very close to her before poking her.

She screamed.

Loudly.

Hunny looked as if his ear drums were blasted in, as he fell over dizzy, his eyes spinning.

"Hmm…that bad eh?" said Tamaki. He went close to Ayanokouji as well and asked her the simple question of, "what happened?" Ayanokouji didn't seem as if she comprehended the question.

Takenaga tapped Tamaki lightly on the shoulder asking if he could try.

Tamaki moved aside watching to see what Takenaga would ask instead of his question.

"Ayanokouji…what did you _see?_"

Tamaki thought that a weird question, but understood its purpose immediately after Ayanokouji answered.

"…Demon… Demon queen…Demon, inhuman queen…of…Darkness…" mumbled out Ayanokouji before she passed out.

"Definitely _that_ bad…" said both Hitachiin twins.

Everyone else vowed not to mess with Sunako…at all…EVER.

Kyohei followed Sunako after some time. He began when he realized she wasn't coming back.

Sunako walked forward up a bunch of stairs seemingly unaware of Kyohei's presence.

Kyohei began to feel frustrated as he snuck around following Sunako. He decided he'd just go up to her directly and normally.

"Yo! Nakahara Sunako!!!!" yelled Kyohei using her full name like he normally would.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sunako. She decided she really would find a science room with stuff she liked. As she walked around looking into each classroom, she finally found one.

"Suk, suk, suk, suk, suk" laughed out Sunako as she scuttled to the room she found.

Kyohei wondered what the hell this woman was going on about now as he continued to follow her into the room. Just as Kyohei expected, it was dark and the shelves were lined with slimy things in jars.

"Sunako…" he called as she sat herself down on the floor in front of the jars.

Kyohei sighed as he followed. Of course Sunako was already petting something.

"What do you want…?" asked Sunako emotionless.

Kyohei was shocked at her tone before narrowing his eyes at her.

"Sunako…what's wrong with you?"

"You were betting on me." Answered Sunako matter-of-factly.

"Betting on you? What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway???" asked Kyohei already frustrated and wondering what nonsense this girl was talking already.

"'So_, Kyohei…have you finally gotten her then?_'" quoted Sunako.

Kyohei was completely lost by now.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me…" said Kyohei seemingly flustered.

"Takenaga said that."

"Yeah…so?"

"So…you were betting with all of them to see if you would get with me." Again, Sunako's tone sounded as this was definite.

Kyohei had no expression on his face whatsoever, before he burst out laughing hysterically into tears.

Kyoei was rolling around the floor, slapping it, while rolling back, slapping Sunako on the shoulder, and then slapping the floor again.

Sunako was irritated.

"Ah, ha-ha, Sunako…that was…the funniest thing…you've ever come up with!!!" choked out Kyohei.

It was Sunako's turn to watch him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Kyohei stopped laughing as he moved in front of her, kneeling. He took Sunako under her arms and sat her so she was kneeling with him.

"Sunako…is that honestly the best your denial has come up with? First off, Takenaga was referring to the fact that, it was so apparently obvious we liked each other that it was annoying all of them because neither of us made a move towards the other." Explained Kyohei, as if this was the most obvious thing.

Sunako looked at Kyohei in all seriousness. She looked into his eyes trying to detect some sort of falseness, but she couldn't find one. All that staring however caused her another nosebleed; however it wasn't as drastic as the one she's experienced before so she wiped it away.

Slowly, and shyly Sunako put her arms around Kyohei who was surprised again by Sunako making the moves first.

Sunako just wanted to hug Kyohei. To finally really feel him in this sense. Feel him while they had both expressed their love…

_I haven't told Kyohei how I feel yet though..._thought Sunako.

Kyohei hugged Sunako back, feeling the care he had never really know from the opposite sex. He knew his friends cared deeply for him, but that was just it, friends. He never really knew love before that. Oba-san's giving could be considered love too, even if she was a psycho but apparently that ran in their family. Kyohei never knew love from his own family because his looks cursed him. For the first time ever, Kyohei felt truly happy. Silently, he himself, the great fighter of Kanto, cried.

Sunako gasped as she realised Kyohei was crying.

"…Kyohei…" said Sunako softly in one of the first rare moments she actually said his name.

"I…" started Sunako before her heart was caught in her throat. It would be the first time since that guy she liked before, that she would confess her feelings.

"…I…I…I…" stuttered Sunako. She felt like she couldn't breathe and for once, the darkness that took her was unpleasant.

**END**

**Author's Note: **see? It's not done!!!!! Like honestly!!! I'm having too much fun writing this for it to be over. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!! PLEASE REVIEW a new chappie will be coming soon!!!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Crossover

**Author's Note: **SEE? Not gone, not done. Psh, I have too much fun with this. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, again special thanks to Merzky Nadsat who seems to REALLY like my story!!! XD

I give u a virtual glomp.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Story**

"Kyohei! What did you do to her?!?!" whined out Yuki.

"I didn't do anything!!! It's Sunako, she passes out on her own…constantly!!!" replied Kyohei, again annoyed. He didn't display any of the emotion he showed Sunako. He preferred to keep that between them and would only share it between them.

Currently everyone had gone back to the third music room, a.k.a the Host Club.

Sunako was laying on a couch somewhere off to the corner in a deep sleep, while everyone else was around a table.

Ayanokouji had been taken by Kyoya's family doctors and her parents were notified. Needless to say, they were appalled by her actions and afraid that it had brought damage to the good natured partnerships with the Host Club's families.

"Sunako does not have to go back to school tomorrow if she does not wish it." Said Kyoya randomly. It was oddly silent around the table. Well, half silent. It was mostly Karou staring at Kyohei making the table slightly awkward. Hikaru stared at his twin, then at Kyohei, then back again. Tamaki was also doing the same, wondering.

"Oi, do you need something from me?" asked Kyohei suddenly, annoyance still evident.

"Nothing. Nothing at all actually. I was just wondering…why would Sunako be interested in you anyway? You're very rude…" answered Karou nonchalantly.

Kyohei twitched and even Mori and Hunny could tell you shouldn't really bother Kyohei.

"Karou…what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing…anyway, is our club meeting over? There wasn't much f a point anyway. There are things I need to shop for." said Karou as he stood up from his chair.

"I suppose you can leave Karou." Said Kyoya never looking up from whatever it was he was looking at on his laptop.

"Thanks…let's go Hikaru…"

For once, everyone could tell the difference between Hikaru and Karou. Karou was acting more like Hikaru and they could tell now, where the difference was. Karou normally was the more level headed one, but this time he took on Hikaru's behaviour.

"Hikaru…I think I've really fallen for Sunako…and I can't understand why." Said Karou as they walked out of the school.

"Well…unlike she thinks, she is rather very pretty, and she does have an unusual personality that probably would draw people either extremely away from it, or extremely towards it…" said Hikaru thoughtfully.

Both Hikaru and Karou talked about Karou's apparent like for Sunako as they went home.

Hikaru being the more competitive type persuaded Karou not to give up easily.

All of the members of the Host Club stared when Hikaru and Karou left. Tamaki was blank, Haruhi was thinking…and Hunny and Mori already knew what was going on. As for Ranmaru, Takenaga, Yuki, and Noi; they just looked at Kyohei for answers.

"Kyohei? Do you know what this is about?" asked Takenaga.

"Obviously. If it's directed to me. And Sunako obviously as well…"

"Sunako? All but Hunny and Mori asked; Kyoya was just there…listening.

"What…you can't tell? Ha-ha-ha…well, it seems I'm not the only one crazy enough to fall for Sunako." Chuckled Kyohei as he lay back against his chair, arms behind his head.

Sunako wasn't sleeping anymore, but chose to listen. To see if everything Kyohei felt was real. And if everything he told her before was real about Karou. Apparently it was…

Everyone just looked lost, with question marks over their heads.

Kyohei sighed. "I'm not the only one who can tell…ask Hunny or Mori…"

Everyone turned to them instead.

"ha-ha-ha we don't want to really get involved…" said Hunny as he giggled nervously and then paid close attention to his cake. Mori…stared…stoically?

So everyone turned back to Kyohei…

"WAAAA KYOHEI!!!! YOU FELL FOR SUNAKO?!?!?!" yelled out Noi, loudly.

Kyohei put a finger in his ear before yelling, "WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD!?!?!"

"Oi, oi, ochitsuku! Both of you." Said Takenaga.

Noi relaxed as she puffed out her face.

"Answer Kyyoooohheeeeiii!!!! You fell for Sunako-chan eh? Kyohei? Eh? Eh? Eh? Said Yuki in a teasing way, of course making Kyohei twitch. Again.

"Answer Kyohei" said Ranmaru clearly loving Kyohei's embarrassment.

Kyohei was blushing now, and sighed.

"Ah…I did fall for Nakahara Sunako…"

Everyone gasped and smiled, and Noi made an "awwww" sound. Tamaki smiled a lot and slightly looked over to Haruhi who was astonished at everyone's behaviour.

"When did you fall for her???" asked Tamaki.

"Hmm…her first day of school, is when I got to see her true self clearly. Ha, she beat up a bunch of gangero girls who threatened to cut off her bangs, and then so coolly cut it herself anyway because it was brining attention to her. Her fighting is amazing." Said Kyohei in a gentle voice something none of his friends ever heard him use.

"Oh! I remember that day too!! Sunako-chan was super cool!" said Yuki in awe.

"So after that…it started after that…and everything made…me…" started Kyohei as he blushed madly looking down smiling in thought.

Everyone else moved in close to him to hear his other words.

"Made…me…love her…" said Kyohei as he looked up fiercely.

"Okay, share our feelings time is over…or at least move on to those two…"said Kyohei swiftly changing topic and attention from himself looking up, making his blush fade as he pointed to Tamaki and Haruhi.

Everyone looked questioningly at the two Kyohei pointed at.

"EH?? Us??? What?? I don't….I have no idea… ah...ah???" Sounded Haruhi.

"Haruhi…I think it's about time isn't it…?" said Hunny as he smiled at her.

"Ahhh…ahhh….ahhh….."Sounded Haruhi.

"Haruhi? What are they talking about?" asked Tamaki happily.

Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes, before banging her head into the table as everyone else face palmed.

"Is he slow?" asked Kyohei.

"Just mildly." Answered Kyoya.

Tamaki stared.

"I have to go now too, Kyoya-sempai, Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi bowed to them, and then bowed to the rest, before scurrying away.

"What do you mean mildly slow??!" yelled out Tamaki as Haruhi left.

"Maybe fully…"corrected Kyoya.

Kyohei snickered.

"Oi…you never really answered. You fell for Sunako ok, but whom else?" asked Ranmaru.

"Are you slow too? Karou, Karou fell for her and doesn't seem like his gonna give up either…" said Kyohei.

"Hmm…interesting…"said Tamaki as he took a pose…a THINKING pose at that.

"He thinks???" said Kyohei.

"Sometimes…" said Kyoya, but with a type of affection that Kyohei couldn't understand, but noticed that everyone from the club that was left took on a caring expression as well.

Kyohei didn't understand it, but could tell Tamaki was clearly very important.

"YO SUNAKO! STOP PRETENDING TO SLEEP AND COME HERE ALREADY!!!!" yelled out Kyohei which made everyone jump before turning to Sunako who they hadn't realized had been awake.

Sunako was just as surprised at the fact that Kyohei knew she was awake anyway, but came and sat next to him before getting cake from Hunny.

"So Sunako…what are you gonna do about Karou??" asked Noi.

"Karou…? Hmm….I don't know…" answered Sunako quietly.

"You have nothing to do Sunako. I don't think you could tell someone off anyway…not unless they physically were a threat, or harassed your friends in your room and your friends here." Said Kyohei. "It's okay…it's my fight with him anyway…" said Kyohei in a serious tone.

Sunako turned to look at Kyohei, then realised it was a bad idea because of course…she got a nosebleed.

"Ahh!!! SUNAKO!!!!!" yelled out Kyohei as his face was covered in blood.

Sunako suk, suk, suk-ed and scuttled away as Kyohei threw a chair at her only to have it dodged and thrown straight back at him.

Kyohei and Sunako started their usually in air battle as everyone stared in awe. Karou and Hikaru had decided to come back, and as they opened the door, Karou stared at his competition.

He was going to have a hard time.

**END**

**Author's Note: **okay, so that was shorter than normal, but it can't go much more than that for this chapter. Anyz. HOPE YOU ENJOY, REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE A.S.A.P!!!

JA-NE!!


	16. Author's Note: STILL NOT OVER YET

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I'm totally sorry for anyone who's been waiting for updates ( especially **anime lover ;P who has been obsessing over my fanfiction lol thank you)

I have not actually decided to just stop, it's just I've had to keep this on hiatus because I'm in college and well, nuff said. I really hope to have a chapter soon soo plleaassseee have hope in me and I will update soon! I swear!

THNK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LOVES MY FANFICTION!!!

3


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Crossover!

**Author's Note: **NO I HAVE NOT DIED!!!! I've just been going to college! So anyway, major spoiler if you don't read the manga's (which I'm sure you all do) but, I know that at this moment the Host Club is being forced to be disbanded and Haruhi and Tamaki are getting close. Also for Wallflower, currently (or at least as far as the scanalations are) Sunako is possessed by a cat…and is half wanting to kill half straddling Kyohei. But for the purpose of this fan-fic, I'm going to use their ever growing feelings but keep it going in the random dimension it's in right now. So don't mind.

**AND NO I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS AND ALL THAT, but the creativity is all mine ;)**

Now, ONTO THE STOREH!

**Story**

Hikaru dogged a chair as he looked at Karou. Karou was glaring at Kyohei and Sunako's in the air battle before he ran right into the middle of it.

"OI KAROU!!! DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED?" yelled out Ranmaru as all 3 of the boys and the rest of the Host Club starred at Karou and Hikaru's reappearance.

Sunako froze mid air as she gracefully landed back onto the ground. Kyohei sort of stomped into the ground as an annoyed twitch began to form. Karou turned and faced Kyohei but not before he somewhat smiled to Sunako. Sunako just stared innocently before her attention went to Kyohei.

"Kyohei…I heard that you almost won at your schools athlete day. I want to challenge you to one, for Sunako."

Hikaru face palmed as everyone else just stared at Karou.

"_Karou…you're supposed to be more subtle then that!" _Thought Hikaru in his head as Kyohei continued to watch Karou.

"…no." said Kyohei making Sunako stare at him in shock as did the rest.

"No? Do you not care for Sunako?" he asked as he smirked slightly towards Sunako.

"It's because I care that I say no. I'm not going to bet on her like she's something I own. I'm sure you rich folk wouldn't understand what it means to have meaning in something…or someon-"

Kyohei was cut off as he was punched, rather hard in the jaw by…Tamaki.

"Tono…" came Karou's voice as everyone went silent. Haruhi just stared. She had never seen Tamaki upset like that.

"I do not mind that you are part of our club. That you are staying at our school and that we are all getting along, HOWEVER you are NOT allowed to speak ill of my family!"He called out as he posed and pointed his finger at Kyohei. However his face was dead serious.

Kyoya slid into the middle of Tamaki and Kyohei as Kyohei was about to get extremely angry.

Never looking up from his laptop he spoke, "I think…we should have an athlete day of our own…"

Haruhi could see the shadow king's darkness creeping out of Kyoya as Hikaru and Karou looked at each other.

"Oh do share you idea…" mumbled Kyohei as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Kyoya shut his laptop screen before he pushed up his glasses.

"I think it's a grand idea for us to have our own athletic competition. The Host Club verses you five." He said as he waved his arm indicating Sunako, Kyohei, Takanaga, Yuki and Ranmaru.

"Isn't that a little unfair?" asked Haruhi as she tilted her head to the side while Hikaru and Karou mimicked her. All three pairs of eyes U's.

"Seeing as Sunako has some sort of supernatural powers and Kyohei is some super being…no. I don't think so at all." Said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up again.

"Wait, wait Kyo-chan!!" called Hunny from his unmoved position with his cake.

"I don't think that's fair any way!!! I'm not gonna participate!! I'll judge!!!" said Hunny cutely as the little pink flowers fluttered.

Mori nodded…stoically?

"Fine…Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai are out." Said Kyoya before he walked away to the table with his laptop open again.

Tamaki had unfroze from his angry pose as he smiled brightly. "Alright! We will have an athletic tournament in three days time!" he yelled out with his fist punching the air as some strange light illuminated behind him making Sunako stare in wonder. Kyohei just sighed rolling his eyes again as he went and threw himself on the couch. Sunako went to join Hunny and his cake while Karou and Hikaru had evil grins. Haruhi just face palmed at Tamaki who was jumping around in excitement, his earlier anger gone. Mori was stoic and Kyoya was typing away while Ranmaru, Yuki and Takanaga all gave each other looks wondering what disaster would befall.

"Hey!!! Why wasn't I included!!!" yelled out Noi as everyone seemed to have forgotten her. Before Kyoya could answer, a high powered motor could be heard before Renge was heard as she yelled out, "ME AND NOI WILL BE DECIDEDING THE EVENTS!!!!!!" she sing-song-ed out before she completely went backward and disappeared again.

Needless to say, this was going to be quite chaotic.

**END**

**Author's Note: **Well!!! That's what I have for now! I thank everyone whose has been reviewing this whole time even while my story was dead. I do hope you enjoy this!

UNTILL I CAN WRITE AGAIN!


	18. Author's Note 3! No it's not over!

Author's Note:

Thank you to all the people who have been reviewing my story continuously even after I haven't posted anything new in such a long while. I am forever grateful =3

On that positive note! I will be done my 2nd semester in college for my Graphic Design program in a couple of days! Thus I shhhaaalllll be free to write again :D Please stay by my side and help me to make amazing chapters until the end.

Thank you again!!!

P.S: Less than 3, less than 3… 3 lol


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Crossover!

Author's Note: Yo ho! Again, I IS still alive. XD Also, I've posted a new story if anyone is interested. It's a crossover between Naruto and DBZ. I think it's pretty awesome. Please go, read it and support! Onigai!

Also, Did anyone watch the Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge DRAMA?

Kame! –Fan girl squee!—

If anyone hasn't watched it, I suggest you do so. It was fantastic. Also, I'm well aware, (SPOILER ALERT) that in Ouran right now, the latest chapter ended with Haruhi telling Tamaki she loved him, Now obviously I'm, behind in my fan fiction so my story will continue as is. Also, I don't know what is happening with YNSH because the people who scanalate are taking forevvverrr!~~~

Now…Enjoy!

**Story**

"Geh…the whole school is in an uproar…" Sighed Haruhi as she had finally reached the Host Club.

Today was the athlete tournament, it would take place this afternoon and the competitions were to be announced.

As Haruhi entered the music room, no one was to be found.

Haruhi stared.

She walked the whole of the room until she noticed a small, black huddled mass of…stuff in the corner.

"Sunako-chan?" asked Haruhi tentatively as she suddenly had the urge to poke this black mass with a stick.

"I don't want to compete!" Came a shrill voice from the black mass as Haruhi relaxed somewhat.

"Is it because of the sun? Or all the guys…or both?"

Sunako peeped out of her black mass a bit to nod and say both. Just as Haruhi was about to attempt some random way to get her to move the doors opened to reveal Kyohei and Tamaki.

"Told you she'd be here." Said Kyohei as he crossed his arms.

"Haruhi! You are participating as well, right?" asked Tamaki as he smiled happily.

"Hai~ sempai." Said Haruhi in a monotone, "Come on Sunako-chan! I'll help you if you need it." Haruhi smiled at Sunako as Sunako began to move slowly.

"Oi teme!" called out Kyohei as Sunako twitched. "Tono over hear said if we win we get 2,000$ (Sorry I don't know how much that is in yen) plus a year's worth of some Belgian dark chocolate that's really rare…"

Sunako jumped up suddenly as fire erupted around her.

"OSSU!" she yelled out as she ran out the door.

Tamaki just stared, "I didn't say anything about chocolate?"

Kyohei shrugged, "I suggest you get some of whatever I said just encase she wins…that's all I'm sayin'" Kyohei turned around and left the same way as Tamaki sighed dramatically before he called Haruhi over.

Both of them just shrugged and left for the field outside.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Host Club's athlete competition!" yelled out Renge through a megaphone as herself, Noi, Hunny, and Mori were sitting at a table in the center as the stadium around them cheered with people.

"Today we will have 10 different types of events!" called out Noi's voice, "the first team to win 6 is the winner! Now let's bring out our competitors!"

"In team Poor-But-Beautiful Bishie's- and-One-Secretly-Beautiful-Girl we have—"

"Hold on! Who the HELL came up with that name?" came Kyohei's voice as all the girls in the stadium screamed. Kyohei looked over to the table to see Noi smiling brightly as he cursed her.

Takanaga, Yuki, Ranmaru and Sunako all came out after Kyohei as the wind blew around them. They were all wearing white t-shirts and black shorts as they had black head bands around their heads. All the girls were screaming before Noi continued, "Next we have Team-Infamous-Shiny-Host-Club!"

"Why is their name so much shorter and normal-er…?" yelled out Kyohei as he stormed towards Noi and the table. Noi stood up stiffly as she was face to face with Kyohei, both arguing.

Mori just stood up and lifted Kyohei away and back to his place. Before he left, he stared at Kyohei stoically for about 5 seconds then walked away.

"….what the hell…" was all Kyohei managed to say before a bunch of rose petals attacked him.

Tamaki, Karou, Hikaru, Kyoya, and Haruhi all came out as the girls in the stadium begin to scream for them. They were all wearing white t-shirts with purple shorts and headbands.

As the two teams came forward, the wind and rose petals wrapped around them creating some unknown sparkling wonder that would have made Sunako pass out if she weren't so set on the super rare Belgian expensive dark chocolate.

"Now! I will pick out of this hat, what the first event will be!" called out Hunny as Noi held out a hat.

"Drum roll please!"

Everyone waited silently as Hunny finally brought out a piece of paper.

"The first event…is…" he opened the paper slowly while staring at everyone for dramatic effect.

"The first event is! A swimming race!" yelled out Hunny, cute flowers flowing everywhere.

"You may pick 2 people from your team to take part in this event. However the event has a twist. Just like a three legged race, the 2 people will have a hand tied to their partner as well as a leg."

"Ano…is that even possible!" asked Yuki as he looked nervous.

"Don't worry…I'll take this race." Said Kyohei, "Sunako…you're my partner."

"Eh?" yelled out Sunako.

"You're the only one who can match my speed! And Sunako…" he turned to face her as he was extremely close to her making her start to feel like she would melt and making Karou extremely red.

Kyohei was almost touching Sunako's lips as everyone in the crowd had their breath held until, "CHOCOLATE!" yelled out Kyohei as every half fell backwards and Sunako was fierce again completely forgetting that Kyohei was a millimetre away from her face.

"OSSU!" yelled out Sunako as Tamaki turned to face the rest of his team.

"Karou, Hikaru…you both are perfect for this match. Go out and win it!" yelled Tamaki dramatically as he posed with a rose from nowhere.

"OSSU TONO!" they answered as they went to go to the change rooms while Kyohei and Sunako followed. Everyone else went to the sidelines.

As Kyohei and Sunako caught up to Karou and Hikaru they stared each other down before entering their own separate change rooms.

**--END—**

**Author's Note:**

Don't worry…I'm going to update this again soon. Since I've got nothing else to do!

Now I'm off to make my costume for Anime North! I'm being Alice from Pandora Hearts! Wish me luck!


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Crossover!

**Story**

"I'm not going outside!" yelled out Sunako as Kyohei and Noi were standing outside her change room.

Both Karou and Hikaru were ready and waiting as Karou's right arm was being tied to Hikaru's left along with their feet by Hunny.

"Sunako. Since I'm the judge, if you don't come out soon you forfeit." Said Noi sternly.

"But why do I have to wear this?" she mumbled out as she opened the door slowly. Kyohei rolled his eyes before he looked at her. Sunako glared at him as he "pfft-ed" out laughing.

"You're making such a big deal over a one piece!" However Noi just stared at Kyohei for he was blushing intensely.

"Sunako-chan! It's fine! All you need to do is win the race and you can change out of it okay?" said Noi sweetly but also giving Sunako such an evil stare it even gave her chills.

Despite the fact that Sunako was wearing a one piece swimsuit, it didn't make her feel any better. But of course Sunako could not tell just how beautiful she really was. Her one piece was black and had a halter back. It hugged her body well as her long black hair flowed around her. Sunako stared at Kyohei as she blushed making him turn his head also blushing.

Hunny came over and tied their arms and legs as he had done to Hikaru and Karou.

"See Sunako-chan? Everyone thinks' your pretty!" said Hunny as he hummed away when he had finished. As they walked to the edge of the large pool, Hikaru and Karou were readying themselves.

As they passed them Karou stared shyly at Sunako but stopped almost immediately when he saw Kyohei's eyes of death. But Kyohei was not just aiming these eyes at Karou.

Oh no, he gave his death stare to any guy in the stadium causing them all the stay frozen and forced to look at anything but Sunako. Sunako just looked around innocently as Kyohei stretched somewhat causing Sunako to stretch too.

"Alright you four! Are you all ready to go?" called out Renge as the crowd cheered.

"The rules are this; you must do two laps back and forth while tied to your partner. If somehow, though I doubt it, the ropes on you come off you will lose 8 points. All matches are out of 16."

"Now then," called out Noi "On your marks," all four bent down as they prepared to dive, "get set!" Sunako and Kyohei took a deep breath as they stared down Hikaru and Karou, "GO!" yelled out Noi as Mori set off the gun.

Both Kyohei and Sunako dived beautifully as they were off to a head start. However Karou and Hikaru's twin-ness seemed to give them the upper hand as they were completely in synch. Both teams reached the end at the same time but the turnaround seemed difficult. After a minute or so both teams managed to turn around.

Tamaki was jumping around wildly unable to sit still as everyone else watched intently. Again both teams reached the starting wall at the same time and again the turnaround was difficult. However this time Hikaru and Karou got out first as Sunako and Kyohei seemed to be under water.

As Hikaru and Karou were about half way to the end wall they stopped and turned to look.

Kyohei and Sunako had not yet emerged.

The crowd around them were finally starting to realise something was wrong. Hunny and Mori came to the edge of the pool where Sunako and Kyohei were. The pool was extremely deep and Kyohei seemed to be half way down. Looking down into the water they could see that Kyohei was trying to bring Sunako up for it seemed she had hit her head but the ropes were causing a problem.

Just as Karou had convinced Hikaru that they should go back and help, Hunny and Mori moved back as water splashed out. Kyohei finally succeeded in bringing himself and Sunako back.

"Sunako…" said Kyohei hoarsely for he had swallowed a lot of water.

"Tamaki!" yelled out Kyohei as he gave him a hand signal no one understood until Kyohei caught a bar of chocolate. He opened it as he put it near Sunako's nose. He turned to Hikaru and Karou, "I suggest you stop staring and continue." Said Kyohei with a smirk just as he heard and intense roar that came from Sunako.

Kyohei threw the bar of chocolate back to Tamaki as both he and Sunako took off with intense speed. However Hikaru had forced Karou to move when Kyohei had smirked at them and they had already faced the turnaround.

They were halfway back to the starting wall as Sunako and Kyohei finished the turnaround and were swimming through the water as if it were air.

Both Hikaru and Karou screamed liked little girls unintentionally as they speed up to the best of their abilities. Hunny and Mori were both at the start wall and both put up their flags at the same time.

It was a tie.

And Kyohei was not happy.

"Kuso! We got a tie! What the hell is that?" he yelled out as he broke out of the ropes and stormed around like a monkey.

"Cho…cooo….laaateee…." called out Sunako as she walked towards Tamaki like a dead person causing him to scream and hide behind Haruhi who just stared emotionlessly with U eyes.

Karou and Hikaru just stared as the crowd cheered.

**--END--**


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Crossover!

**Author's note:**

**So yeah…it's been a while…also, I do follow the Wallflower manga and of 2010 the scanalators updated THREE TIMES. So I know were def behind from the actual manga, but since that's why I'm following, I'm also following how much better Sunako has gotten. Also Ouran just ended for anyone who didn't know and since Tamaki and Haruhi's attitudes are still the same even though they are together…well…I'll just make them together somehow in this story. (The ending for Ouran was sooo cuutee!) **

**Okay, enjoy!**

Story:

"You can't have the chocolate Sunako…" said Yuki five feet away from Sunako who looked like what the physical form of "kill" would be, if that were even possible.

"Alright! The points for the swimming competition are equal since it was a tie. Both of you got 16!" yelled out Noi excitedly but Kyohei just came in front of her all annoyed, "what's the point of having a point system if all we have to do is win 6 matches before the other team?"

"Shut up Kyohei! This makes it more fun!" yelled out Renge as Kyohei just grumbled back to his team.

"Besides…" continued Noi, "if a team gets all 160 points there's a secret prize!" Everyone turned to stare at Tamaki as they heard a loud, high pitched "eh?" While Kyoya looked on approvingly as Haruhi looked at both Kyoya and Noi and realized that Noi had the potential of being a shadow king, or shadow queen in her case.

"O~kay!" came Hunny's voice as he came over to the middle between both teams with the hat as Mori came to pick the next event.

As stoically as ever, he picked a slip of paper and read, "jump rope contest."

Renge half fell over at his lack of emotion before she yelled it out again making everyone cheer.

"The rules are simple everyone will jump and whoever is left standing from whichever team wins!" yelled out Renge as she brought out a long skip rope while Mori took the other end of it.

Karou, Takanaga, Haruhi, Sunako, Tamaki, Kyohei, Hikaru, Ranmaru, Kyoya, and Yuki were placed in that order as Mori and Renge brought the rope next to them.

"Aright, ready! We need the crowd to count for us! On your marks…" Sunako was somewhat melting having Tamaki behind her but Haruhi faced her trying to make her relax as everyone else had killer instinct. "…set…GO!" yelled out Noi as Renge and Mori started to turn slowly. "1! 2! 3!" everyone was jumping well so far but Mori and Renge started to go a little bit faster when they hit 10.

"12! 13! 14! 15!"

"The speed goes up by 10's so make sure to keep up the pace!" yelled out Noi.

"22! 23! 24! 25!"

"Ahh! I'm not cut out for things like this!" moaned out Yuki.

"34! 35!"

"Ahhh!" Yuki jumped out as he landed as a crumpled mass on the floor breathing heavily. However at 45 Haruhi joined him though she was laughing slightly. They both sat away from the jump rope as they joined the crowd counting.

"Ah…this is too much." Came Kyoya as he jumped out at 63 and came to sit next to Yuki and Haruhi.

Sunako was trying her best not to melt and was clearly hell bent on winning chocolate as Kyohei was hell bent on winning money. Ranmaru came out at 72 followed by Karou who came out at 79.

All that were left now was Takanaga, Sunako, Tamaki, Kyohei and Hikaru who were all getting tired.

Takanaga came out at 85 as Hikaru came out at 92.

"I don't understand…Tamaki-sempai is still going!" said Haruhi as the twins just looked at each other while Kyoya spoke, "he's extremely hyper and child like, this doesn't surprise me one bit." He smirked as if he knew this all along…which he probably did.

Sunako, Tamaki and Kyohei were left and passed 100 as the crowd keep counting getting more and more excited. Renge was getting tired but keep going as the crowd yelled, "115! 116! 117!"

Sunako turned to look at Tamaki who was jumping happily and didn't seem to look like he would stop any time soon even though he was sweating a lot. However the sweating, the wind and his bright face all magnified by the sun hit Sunako suddenly making her wobble and fall out as Yuki and Haruhi went to her. Luckily, she didn't suffer from a nose bleed but she was rather dizzy. Hikaru came out of nowhere with a small bucket of water and poured it on her making her sit up stiffly and nodding "thanks."

The crowd kept counting as they were at 152 now and Kyohei was getting extremely annoyed. His annoyance was further annoyed when Tamaki turned to face him all happy and child like.

"Were going to pick the pace up tenfold, get ready!" yelled out Noi as she could see that Renge wouldn't be able to go much longer.

"160! 161!" the crowd could no longer talk as Hikaru took over for Renge and Mori and Hikaru sped it up.

It looked like a strange blur but suddenly someone fell out which surprised everyone when they saw it was Kyohei.

Haruhi began cheering as the rest of them did while Tamaki stood poised and shiny under the sun before he passed out. "Tono!" yelled out Hikaru and Karou in stereo as they also got a bucket of water and threw it on him.

While Tamaki was being tended to Sunako was fierce as she went up to Kyohei and stared at him straight in the face. "…ah well…you're not that good anyway." She said suddenly as she shrugged mockingly making Kyohei yell out in anger before he started picking a fight with her getting and eye roll from everyone in the vicinity.

"This is another full 16 points! And Tamaki's team is in the lead!" everyone cheered as Tamaki hopped around, hugged Haruhi and made her hop around too.

"We will take a 20 minute break before we start the next event! Please meet back here at that time!" called out Noi as she fanned Renge.

"Whatever the event is next, we must win it!" yelled out Kyohei who was still annoyed at everything moving and not moving as Sunako just went off to sit under the shade of a tree.

**-END-**

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry, I know it's not that long, but I promise this time I'm going to update more often. But I need review fuel! So please review! **


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Crossover!

**Author's Note:**

**So I've got a 4 hour break between my two classes for today (so pointless!) So what else to do but update my fanfiction! (hmwk but I dun wanna do it!)**

**So do enjoy, I hope you like it, and if you like Naruto or Dragon Ball Z, or both, I have a crossover for that too. So do read it!**

Story:

"Kyoya-sempai…what exactly is the reason for this event anyway? Besides the regular Host Club needs of nonsense." Asked Haruhi as she watched Sunako scuttle to the bottom of one of the large trees around the area, leaning against it.

"Well, you've got our "nonsense" down, but it's for Kaoru." He answered as he pushed his glasses up, "Hikaru called me before they came back during Kyohei and Sunako's air battle and told me what Kaoru was feeling. I decided to see what Kaoru had planned and elaborated. Whether Kyohei admits it or not, he's fighting for the same thing even though he has his morals."

"Uh huh…" said Haruhi as she just nodded and smiled. She was sure Kyoya was in it for profit more than anything but she knew that Kyoya too cared for everyone in the Host Club, and letting this event happen was good for Kaoru.

"As you are all resting," called Noi's voice through the microphone, "I decided to take the time to tell you all what the prize is!" everyone participating turned to look as they too wanted to know.

"Besides the random rare, Belgium chocolate, the grand prize is a tickets to Hawaii for a week!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Called out Kyohei over the cheering voices, "these bastards are already rich, so even if we win, they can just go to Hawaii anyway."

"Shut up and listen Kyohei!" yelled out Noi as she huffed out, "Along with these tickets, one person from the winning team gets to go out with Sunako on a date for one whole day while in Hawaii!"

Kyohei glared as Kaoru looked fierce in excitement.

"I already told you I will not fight for Sunako like she's a thing!" yelled out Kyohei as he stomped towards Noi.

"Who said you would win anyway?" yelled out Kaoru, "I will win, and take Sunako on a wonderful date!"

"This is what I hate about you rich people. Like you can get anyone or anything…" mumbled Kyohei as Karou glared at him.

"Fine. I'll play your stupid game. But I will win just so you can't. I have no intention of treating Sunako like a prize." He mumbled so that Noi could hardly hear even though she was right in front of him.

Kyohei marched away as he went behind one of the change room buildings, sliding against the wall, leaning on it.

"Suk, suk, suk, suk…" Came a weird sound as Kyohei just kept his eyes closed.

"We're tied~" said Sunako happily as she sat against the wall as well some 3 feet from Kyohei.

"You just want the chocolate." He mumbled not looking at her. She could tell he was in a bad mood. She had heard the announcement about the prize and didn't really know what she should feel, other than not wanting to go to Hawaii and melting.

"So you don't want to go to Hawaii?" she asked as she sat huddled like a ball. As much as she would hate it, she knew Kyohei and the rest of them enough to know they would die to go to Hawaii.

"Course I do. I just don't want you to be a prize." He said aggravated.

"Ho~ so you don't think I'm prize-worthy?" she said quietly as Kyohei whipped around to look at her.

"Of course I do! Stop saying shit." He blushed looking at Sunako fiercely as she didn't feel a nose bleed coming on.

The wind blew around them, making her hair blow softly around her as Kyohei just stared at her. She too kept staring at Kyohei without the feeling of melting. She was surprised. But not as surprised as she was when she saw that Kyohei was now kneeling in front of her, bending down as he kissed her lightly.

She froze, but Kyohei stopped as he stood up. "I'll win, but only because I'm not going to let anyone else have you."

Sunako just stared as she too got up, she was silent before, "well, let's just see how could you are…you lost last time~" She shrugged, chibi form intact as Kyohei just yelled out while she floated away laughing hysterically. When she had walked away from the change room she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a far corner where a tree blocked her from sight. She saw as Kyohei had come from behind the wall smiling to himself as he walked back to the main area before she turned to see who was in front of her.

"Kaoru?"

His hair was the right colour, but for some reason she didn't get the same feeling as she did before. Before she could say anything, her wrists were grabbed and pinned to her side as Kaoru kissed her. Sunako was automatically blank as she could not imagine being kissed by anyone but Kyohei, and even that she had a hard time grasping. Instead of having a nosebleed, she kept herself in check as she forced her hands from Kaoru's grip shoving him backward and away from her.

Sunako was erupting with purple flames as Kaoru looked scared for his life, his fierce look that he had given her before was gone as he tried to crawl backwards. Sunako still felt something was off but was now very angry, her demon self decided to take over.

Kyohei was already back at the main area thinking Sunako should be there as well when he suddenly felt the aura to kill. Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takanaga felt it as well as Kyohei backtracked to where he was. All he saw was a bright purple aura and Kaoru on the ground in fear as Sunako stepped forward scythe in hand.

"Kaoru! What did you do?" asked Yuki as fear gripped him while Sunako stepped forward slowly.

Kyohei went in front of her as he put his hands on her shoulders, ignoring her demon like self.

"Sunako…" he said quietly.

She looked at Kyohei, but suddenly felt extremely guilty. Though it had not been her fault she stopped suddenly as she just ran off. Kyohei turned to Kaoru, but stared at him more intently now.

"Hikaru." Said Kyohei.

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

I know things are a bit off character, but this is a fanfiction and I can't really move on unless I change a bit of things. So forgive me on that, and don't flame me.


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Crossover!

**Author's Note:**

**I…is sick. AGAIN. This month. So if I happen to miss something in my story spelling wise or something just sounds like wtf? It's because of that, and I somehow missed it. But I really wanted to write another chappie because I really owe it to the people who read my fanfic. Cause I know what it's like to find such an awesome fanfic and then…they stop updating for SO long, you forget what was going on. So I'll do my best not to do that!**

Story:

"Hikaru?" said Yuki as he was shocked while he looked back and forth between the two.

"You know…it's only Tono and Haruhi that can really tell the difference between us, so why can you?" said Hikaru as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"How the hell should I know? You're eyes seem different… I don't know! Karou's are softer or something." Said Kyohei as he was looking inpatient.

In the background they could hear Noi's voice call for 5 minutes before the next event but Kyohei was ignoring it.

"Does your brother know what you're doing?" asked Kyohei as he took a step up to Hikaru.

Hikaru stayed silent as Kyohei took that as his answer, "what did you do to her?" He took another step forward as Yuki, Takenage and Ranmaru stared, clearly afraid of what might happen.

"Nothing much." He shrugged as he pulled off the wig he was wearing. It was such a high quality wig, that Kyohei was sure he had actually dyed his hair the same as Karou's.

Kyohei wasn't buying it but Noi called again as she said there were 3 minutes left. Hikaru pocketed the wig as he walked away in the direction of the main area. Kyohei wasn't done with him, but figured he'd better go find Sunako.

He told the others to go back and that he'd be back soon as he rushed off leaving the three to stare after him.

Kyohei rushed off as he thought quickly about where Sunako might go since they were outside. It wasn't until he ran into a weird side forest that he realized she would definitely go in it. after walking a bit he started to call for her.

"Sunako! Oi! Nakahara Sunako! Get your ass out here! The next event is starting!" he yelled out as he listened carefully. He couldn't hear anything other than the rustling of the trees in the wind until he heard what sounded like water. He shrugged as he would give it a shot while he dashed off towards the sound.

He was right in his instincts, something he prided himself on as he saw a dark mass huddled against a tree, poking a stick in the water. Her hood was up and she didn't move when Kyohei came to sit next to her.

"Sunako…the next event is starting." He said quietly, but she refused to face him.

He continued, "if we don't go then one of the others will have to do the event and who knows what will happen…you won't get your chocolate…" He noticed as Sunako twitched a bit but stayed firm in her position.

"Sunako, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." He said with a little tone as his impatient self was trying very hard to be patient for Sunako's sake.

"Get away!" she suddenly hissed out as she stood, "I've been tainted!"

Kyohei just stared at her as he also stood up, not sure what the hell she was talking about.

"I'll go back to the event, but do not come near me!" she hissed out more as she shuffled back the way out the forest as Kyohei followed her. As happy as he was that she was coming to participate in the event, he wanted to know more of what happened. But Sunako was keeping her distance.

After a few minutes they made it back to the main area as both Renge and Noi came to face them, huffing.

"Where have you two been!" yelled out Renge as she bent near them making them bend back a bit.

"We took a walk. Now stop wasting time and let's get on with the next event." Grumbled out Kyohei as Renge gave him an appalled look like this was her fault.

"We already picked the event." Said Mori stoically as that really is the only thing to explain him.

"Mattaku…The next event is a water balancing event!" yelled out Noi as everyone cheered. Clearly the crowd was just excited to get to see all the guys without their shirts.

"These are the rules! Each team will have one person be the balancer while the rest of the team will be in the water. The balancer will have to jump from one floating mat to the other while trying to score bean bags into their respective baskets. Your team mates in the water will be the ones to toss you the bean bags after they get them from the bottom of the pool. The team with the most bean bags in the basket win!" said Noi as people cheered again.

"This time!" called Hunny's voice as flowers floated around him, "you are not allowed to pick who will be the main person! You will draw straws! The one with the shorter straw will be the balancer!" he jumped around as he held straws in either hand while holding them out for the respective team to pick one. Hunny looked at everyone's hand as he spoke again, "The balancer for Tamaki's team is…Kyoya!"

A bunch of girls screamed as Kyoya just pushed up his glasses.

"The balancer for Kyohei's team is…Takanaga!

Now everyone "ou-ed" and "aw-ed" as the two stepped up to face each other, shaking hands. The resemblance in personality was there as everyone looked at them while the rest went to the change rooms. They too, went to the change rooms and all came back fully ready to combat each other and the water. All except Sunako, who despite the fact that she came out with no problem, was looking more like a recluse than ever. Haruhi and the rest of them were staring at her as Takanaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru looked on in silence.

Kyohei however was glaring at Hikaru something that didn't go unnoticed by any of the Host Club but none of them understood what was wrong.

Noi was oblivious to the whole thing as she called, "READY!..." everyone went near the edge of the large pool while Takanaga and Kyoya stood on the opposite end of the pool, the other waiting to step onto their mats.

"…SET!..."

Kyohei glared at Hikaru again after he watched Sunako stand off to the edge of the pool waiting to dive.

"GO!"

They all dived in as Takanaga and Kyoya stepped on to their respective mats with precise balance.

**-END-**

**AN:**

Hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon!

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Crossover!

**Author's Note:**

**So if the characters seem a little out of character, I do apologize. But as this is a fanfic well you know…it's a fanfic. Plus it could be worse. Sunako could be like Noi.**

**Read on!**

Story!

Takanaga had no problem with balancing, for obvious reasons, but Kyoya also had no problem. The two were oddly even as they waited for someone on their team to throw a bean bag to them.

When they had all dived, Sunako was the last one in and searched somewhat distractedly as everyone looked at her. Kyohei was the first to find a bean bag and threw it swiftly at Takanaga who threw it into the basket.

Slowly however, the crowd started to notice that dark storm clouds were coming as the wind began to pick up a little making the mats in the water start to move a little more then the two would like.

On the other hand, people now started to look at Sunako who was oddly still as she stared into the water while everyone else was around her trying to find bean bags.

Takanaga caught another bean bag from Kyohei as Tamaki had found their teams first one and tossed it to Kyoya. Suddenly Kyohei stopped as did Yuki, and Ranmaru. They all turned to stare at Sunako who was silently but evidently laughing in a very creepy way that made Yuki start to freak out and go in the opposite direction. Kyohei stayed still as he kept watching her before lighting hit the sky and her laugh became maniacal.

"Kuso…" said Kyohei under his breath.

Sunako was freaking out. In the only way she knew how, to let her full dark side out.

As she continued laughing insanely she dived under water and started flinging out bean bag by bean bag as Takanaga tried his best to catch all the ones she was sending. The rest of the Host Club stared in fear for about 2 seconds before they tried their best to keep up with Sunako who by now had ripped apart water. Something only she could do.

Tear water.

"Ugh…" was all Noi could say as she too could tell something must be wrong with her while everyone else in the crowd just continued cheering anyway.

By the time all the bean bags were found. Sunako had made half the water in the pool disappear.

Not just splash onto the edge of the pool and onto the ground, but literately, disappear into nothingness. Earning strange stares as everyone started to wonder what else Sunako could do.

"Well…the win is obvious…"Came Noi's nervous voice as she pointed to the two baskets. Takanaga's was almost overflowing while Kyoya's was about half full.

"Ano…are we going to count that then?" Came Renge's voice as she had never seen Sunako's full out dark side.

"Well it was all Sunako…and everyone is well aware that she's a bit…special…" Said Noi quietly.

Sunako was now sitting on the edge of the pool, slightly lopsided as she giggled to herself.

"Kyohei…is she broken?" asked Yuki in a terrified voice as Kaoru went up to her slowly.

Sunako suddenly froze in her lopsided state as she felt Kaoru come close. He had the same, warm, happy feeling she had felt that time in the wardrobe.

She was right in her guess, that the person before was not Kaoru…

She started giggling again as her mind was clearly going into a state of self protection. She couldn't keep the thoughts away though. The thoughts that told her she was now tainted.

"Sunako?" said Kaoru unsurely.

His voice was even softer…he was nicer…but she was still tainted.

Everyone had gotten out of the water by now as Takanaga and Kyoya had gotten off the mats. No one knew what was going on, but besides being able to feel and slightly see Sunako's dark energy, there was another energy far more sinister rising.

Kyohei was getting extremely annoyed now, as he didn't know what Hikaru had done to her, but he was angry and he would find out. He marched straight up to Hikaru who was laughing with Hunny and Mori at how he couldn't find more than 2 bean bags.

Before Hikaru could react, Kyohei was already in front of him as he shoved him back before he grabbed the new sleeveless shirt Hikaru had just put on.

Kyohei was well aware that Mori and Hunny had both seen him coming, but they seemed more attuned to everything than anyone else in the Host Club. They hadn't tried to stop Kyohei as they could tell something was wrong.

"I'm going to ask you again. What did you do to her?" his face was close to Hikaru's as Hikaru did his best to stare him down. But anyone could see that if there were animals around they would bow to Kyohei by instinct as they would feel he wasn't someone to mess with right now.

Tamaki come forward like a protective dad but could feel the tension between the two. Everyone else had gathered around, as the crowd stayed silent, confused about what was happening.

"Kyohei…I don't know what happened between you two, but I ask you do not man handle my family." Said Tamaki defensively.

"I wouldn't have to man handle anyone if he would tell me what he did." Said Kyohei through gritted teeth.

Sunako was still off to the end of the pool but she had stopped giggling and was now watching Kyohei.

Without having any intention to do so, tears began to flow down Sunako's cheeks…

"What do you mean, what he did? What did he do?" asked Tamaki seriously as he really didn't want conflict.

"He did something to Sunako." Said Kyohei never letting his grip fail and keeping his stare locked on.

Tamaki turned to Hikaru as he looked at him, "what did you do Hikaru?"

Hikaru blushed lightly but turned his face away, "I didn't do anything."

"Bullshit!" yelled out Kyohei as he suddenly punched him sending Hikaru back onto the ground, skidding a bit. Karou rushed forward, as his heart stopped a bit. Sunako watched as he ran away to his twin while she stood.

She was causing problems.

Anyone could tell that Hikaru and Kaoru are very close.

She didn't want to be the reason that something would happen between them, between everyone.

She was getting a very bad feeling.

"Why are you hitting him!" yelled out Kaoru as he went next to Hikaru.

"Kyohei. Hitting him won't solve anything." Said Takanaga as Kyohei was clearly fuming. He moved forward again but Mori stood in front of him.

"I don't know what happened, but I agree with Takanaga-san." Said Mori seriously which took Kyohei back a bit.

"Tch." Kyohei pocketed his hands as he turned away to see Sunako by the pool still, standing quietly still in her swimsuit…crying.

Kyohei's eyes widened as he felt something in his chest. Something painful that he had felt before but never realized until now that it was during moments when Sunako was in pain or having a hard time that he had always gotten that feeling. He had never put the two together.

"Hikaru…what did you do?" asked Kaoru quietly as Hikaru looked at him. Hikaru couldn't lie to him.

"I wanted to see…what she would do if she thought you…had kissed her." He mumbled barely audible but Kyohei heard it.

Something Hikaru wasn't counting on.

Before Kaoru could say anything Kyohei rounded on him again. Hikaru was already standing as he had been helped up but was prepared this time when he saw Kyohei turn around. However that really didn't help him as Kyohei grabbed him again.

"So is that what you did? You wore a wig that looked like Kaoru's hair and you took advantage of her?" yelled out Kyohei as now everyone was silent in shock.

"So what if I did?" said Hikaru clearly understanding that he was in severe danger.

"Do you understand…do you even comprehend…what you've done?" said Kyohei quietly as he was looking down while he kept his grip on Hikaru. His arms were shaking, as anger beyond anything he had felt in a long while was building up.

Takanaga came to Kyohei as he put his hand on his shoulder, "Sunako…is different…" began Takanaga, but Kyohei continued, "People… Are NOT yours to take advantage of! Especially someone like her!"

Kyohei looked up at Hikaru and to everyone's surprise, Kyohei had tears that would not fall.

He understood now, what Sunako was feeling. She had to be conflicted. And she was most likely blaming herself. He let go of Hikaru and turned around to face Sunako…but she was gone.

Kyohei stared as he cursed out again before running off. The event forgotten to him as he ran in a direction that may or may not even lead him to Sunako.

Takanaga watched as he ran off before he turned to Hikaru.

"I don't know the reasoning behind your actions, but I know you care for your brother very much. However, what Kyohei said was right…and Sunako is someone it took years for us to get her to fully trust us, to trust anyone actually. And you just might have damaged that." Said Takanaga as he stared disapprovingly at Hikaru. Hikaru looked at Kaoru who clearly, had no words for him right now.

Hikaru looked at Tamaki as he stood in front of him now, his eyes sad, but his face fierce. "After all these years, have you learned nothing? Have you forgotten everything that you just went through? What made you dye your hair in the first place?"

"Tono…"

Tamaki took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slapped Hikaru.

Hikaru hadn't even tried to defend himself, as he accepted his punishment while Tamaki walked off back to the announcement table.

**-END-**

**AN:**

**I'm sorry for making Hikaru the bad guy, but I thought his personality matched this role the best. Though I am well aware of the growth he's gone through. Again it's my fanfic so things won't always be the same.**

**Please review! I love reading reviews no matter what they say!**


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Crossover!

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if it's a bit short, but I felt continuing with another scene would have ruined the effect of this one. Please review! =D**

**Story:**

"Alright everyone, don't worry!"Called out Renge, her moe self kicking in as she started to get the crowd excited again.  
"We are taking another 30 minute break! Our players are a little tired, so for now we will have a little entertainment set up by me and my friends!" She yelled out as she looked at Tamaki, winking.  
Tamaki smiled as he went back to Hikaru who had stayed frozen in the same position.

"Takanaga...We should go look for Sunako..." Said Yuki with a worried expression.

"I'll come too!" Said Hikari as she paused to look at Hikaru.  
"I think we should all go..." Said Tamaki as everyone nodded.  
They all took off as Tamaki told Renge what they were doing.  
"Don't worry, I know how to entertain a crowd, find her and bring her back!" She replied with a fierce smile.

"Sunako!" Yelled out Kyohei as he went running through the forest.  
He honestly had no idea where she would have gone. He stopped running, as he doubled over, clutching his side.  
He suddenly had an idea and ran off back to the school. He ran down a set of stairs until he came to the abandoned side of the building.  
He ran all the way to the room where he and Sunako finally shared their love for each other.

As he stood outside the door, breathing hard, he pushed it open and looked around. He relaxed a bit as he found her, behind one of the chemistry benches, petting and mumbling to a jar with some random slimy thing inside. She was still in her swim-suit, with her hair surrounding her shoulders and back.

She had not moved as she did not know Kyohei had come.

He went right next to her before stopping down, getting her attention. She immediately tried to scurry away but Kyohei grabbed her arm pulling her back as he moved the slimy thing-in-a-jar away to the side. He pulled her back against him as he sat down, leaning against the wall making her stay with him. She tried to fight against him, but something in her wasn't up for it this time. She relaxed and felt as Kyohei relaxed his grip a bit too before she tried once again to rush away from him. However, Kyohei knew her to well and his reflexes were high. He grabbed her again and was going to speak when Sunako spoke first…more like yelled, "I'm tainted!"

Her high pitched screech made Kyohei flinch but he didn't let go of her.

He looked at her, making her face him with his other hand.

"I'm tainted…I'm tainted…you should just leave me here…I'll eventually die from starvation…then I'll rot…then I'll somehow go into the ground, and my vapours will be one with nature and-" Kyohei just sighed as he covered her mouth to stop her from talking about whatever the hell it was she was even saying.

"Do you remember…what we talked about a year or more ago when you found out we had first kissed?"

"You made me kiss John." She deadpanned, clearly not getting what Kyohei was refereeing to.

"Not that part!"

"Um…you violated me?"

Kyohei sighed. _You violated me actually… _Thought Kyohei but continued anyway,

"What did we all tell you? It means nothing if there isn't any love behind it. You might as well kiss this wall." He pointed to the wall he was leaning on as Sunako remembered.

But then she remembered something else, "Then that kiss to you meant nothing?"

Kyohei looked at her intently, "The first time we kissed you were possessed by the ghost in our house…to me that kiss wasn't something you did…"

Sunako didn't really remember it anyway, but understood what Kyohei meant, "So then if it was me…would it have meant something?"

"It means something now anyway, even if it wasn't actually you…it was…a changing point for me…I think? You know?"

"Eh? What did you do?" she yelled out suddenly making Kyohei jump.

"What? About what?"

"You know…that I was violated." Said Sunako as she looked down, "What did you do?"

"Punched his face in." he answered sharply

Sunako looked shocked, yet something in her felt slightly warm.

She was being protected. She was always protected by him, in his strange, harsh way…but this was different.

"Anyway, do you know who kissed you?"

"It was not a kiss."

"Wagata, wagata, who _violated_ you?"

"You punched him, you should know." She said smugly.

"Just tell me!" He said, with as much patience as he could.

"Hikaru."

"So you can tell the difference too?"asked Kyohei.

"Obviously. He feels different. Kaoru feels…warmer, and nicer…and happier…" Sunako started blushing, but blushed more when she caught Kyohei's look.

It was slightly dark, yet flustered.

"What?" she asked as she wasn't sure if she sensed danger or not.

"Then what am I?" mumbled Kyohei.

"A super bright creature."

Kyohei just stared at her.

"A super bright creature…that's brighter, warmer and in your own way, happier, than anything I've ever met…"

"Anything…shouldn't it be 'anyone'?" asked Kyohei sensing Sunako's weirdness.

"There are a lot of bright things…like light bulbs." Said Sunako matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Kyohei just raised an eyebrow, smiled, then he grabbed her suddenly, laughing all the while making Sunako freeze at his sudden behaviour.

"You're really awesome, you know that?" he laughed more as Sunako's face felt very hot. It was only then that she realized she was still in her swim suit making her scream out before she folded her arms around her, bringing her knees to her chest.

"You look wonderful Sunako, relax."

"You'll violate me."

Kyohei stared.

"Violate? Sunako…I know what being violated feels like. And it's something you'll never feel. I'll make sure of it."

Sunako stared at him, as Kyohei's eyes were sad.

"Besides…so far…all my firsts have been with you. I want to keep it that way."

Sunako blushed more as Kyohei came forward.

His hands were on either side of her, on the floor, while he leaned over her.

"Now, if you don't mine, I'm taking a kiss back." He smiled in such a breathtaking way; Sunako froze way before the kiss happened.

However all of that finally seemed too much for her, because she began to shake somewhat before she had a nosebleed, making Kyohei back away before he started laughing at her blank expression while some of her spirit seemed to float above her head.

**-END-**

**AN: Review! XD**


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Crossover!

**AN: **I am really grateful to the people who still read this fanfic and review despite the fact that I haven't updated in ages. I have finished my 2nd year of Graphic Design, so I have four months ahead of me. Please enjoy!

Story:

"Noi, call them back." Said Kyohei with a large smile as he had brought back Sunako. He had held her wrist the entire time, half dragging her back as she felt extremely embarrassed about still being in her swimsuit. He had thrown her into the change room before he went to Noi.

Noi smiled widely, "Everyone!" she called through the microphone as they all turned their attention to her, her voice ringing out around the school, "we will start the competition in 10 minutes, all team members please return!"

Takanaga, Ranmaru and Yuki were the first back, "Did you find her?" asked Yuki in an out of breath voice. Kyohei just jutted out his thumb in the direction of the change room as Sunako had just come back out in her shirt and shorts. She was retying the black band around her head with renewed fierceness.

Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club had come back, while Hikaru had stayed behind in a corner on one of the benches by the spectators. Kyohei glared at him before he turned back to Sunako.

Kaoru had slipped away from Tamaki and the rest and went before Sunako, gaining her attention. She unconsciously backed away raising her hands near her as if to protect herself. The twitch of shock and the look of pain flitted across Kaoru's face which didn't go unnoticed by any. He took a deep breath before he bowed in front of her, "Sumanai! Hontoni...Sumanai!" he stayed straight, stiff and would not raise his head, "For my brothers actions...please, forgive him."

"Kaoru..." mumbled Hikaru as he stood up.

Sunako was feeling quite confused at the moment. All these feelings and such were starting to get a bit too much. She sighed, as she put her arms down slowly.

"It's fine. It didn't mean anything if there was no meaning behind it." she shrugged, chibi form intact. She smiled lightly to Kaoru who had raised his head, a slight happiness in his expression.

"OI! After all the trouble you put us all through, and now you're just shrugging it off? You apologize too!" yelled out Kyohei as he went in front of Sunako, who shrugged at him too with a smirk.

"Teme..." hissed out Kyohei as he grabbed her by the collar.

""Oi, oi! That's no way to treat a lady!" said Tamaki but Kyohei rounded on him.

"I want to finish this event!" said Kyohei suddenly as he let Sunako go before she kicked him.

"Ahh, ahh, he's aggravated now." Said Ranmaru as Yuki just nodded.

Sunako took a chance to glace at Hikaru who was looking at his brother who was now standing and talking to Takanaga. His expression was full of hurt and remorse. Sunako took a deep breath as she walked towards Hikaru, making Kaoru and Kyohei turn to watch as did everyone else.

"Don't fight with you brother...family is a good thing to have." She smiled slightly as she went back to the others, mainly Haruhi since she felt calmer near her. Haruhi patted her on the back slightly just as Hikaru went to Kaoru and hugged him.

"Kaoru...please forgive me..."

Kaoru looked into Hikaru's eyes before he raised his arm preparing to slap him. Everyone gasped as he went to strike before slowing down and only lightly tapping his cheek. "You shouldn't have done that Hikaru...it's not right..."

Hikaru took Kaoru into his arms as he stared into his eyes, "Kaoru...in the end, my lips will always belong to you..."

"Hikaru..."

The entire crowd erupted in "Kya~s and Ekk~s! As well as tons of blood that now happened since Kyohei and the rest had come to the school. For some reason before that, they were unaccustomed to such an unsightly way of expression. However now they were much freer to it, to Sunako's enjoyment and everyone else's disgust and sighs.

Kyoya smiled slightly as he pushed up his glasses and continued writing in the notebook he carried when he wasn't on his laptop. Haruhi tried to sneak a peek at what he was writing, but she felt the essence of the shadow king and brushed off her actions with swiftly turning to Sunako, "The...blood is...nice...?"

Sunako smiled brightly as she nodded enthusiastically making Haruhi laugh nervously.

"Now! Please, calm down! We will now pick the next and last game for today!"

"Finally..." grumbled Kyohei.

"The next event is...!" called out Noi just as Renge had picked the paper from the hat.

"Table Tennis!" called out Renge.

"A.K.A Ping Pong!" yelled out Noi though she instantly cringed as she suddenly remembered the last time Sunako or Kyohei played ping pong. She decided she needed to make the games balanced, otherwise she knew Kyohei and Sunako would definitely play.

"For this, the two people from each team will again be picked from straws. The two from each group with the shorter straws will be partners!"

Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Kaoru, and slowly Hikaru huddled around Noi as Kyohei, Takanaga, Ranmaru, Yuki and Sunako went around Renge.

"The team for Poor-But-Beautiful Bishie's- and-One-Secretly-Beautiful-Girl is..." Said Mori in a monotone voice, "...Kyohei and Ranmaru"

"And! The team for Infamous-Shiny-Host-Club is..." yelled out Hunny cutely, "...Hikaru and Tamaki!"

Tamaki pouted a little, "Kaasan-ya..."

Kyohei and the others turned to see who he was talking to, relatively confused as to who Tamaki was calling "mother" until Kyoya answered, "Nani, Tousan-ya...?" he never looked up from his notebook.

"I wanted to be with you..." he pouted some more.

Kyoya sighed, "Hikaru is a better player than me anyway, you'll be ok." He pushed up his glasses once more, as he looked up at Tamaki.

"Hmm, that's true..." said Tamaki as he looked as innocent as ever, though his remark made Kyoya twitch a bit.

"Alright! Hikaru! Let us win this!" he smiled at Hikaru, who was still disappointed in himself. Tamaki patted him on the back, "Don't worry...I know you're sorry...so let us beat them together, na?" said Tamaki softly.

Hikaru smiled before he saluted, "Ossu tono!"

"Ranmaru...don't let me down." Said Kyohei as he went to the edge of the table, choosing a paddle.

"Ha ha, well, I'll do my best, after all...I must impress my honeys..." he flipped his hair a bit causing the girls to scream, as he too chose a paddle.

Tamaki and Hikaru were on the opposite side, stretching as were Kyohei and Ranmaru.

Kyohei looked at Hikaru as well as Kaoru, and could tell that deep in their eyes they had suffered mistrust as he had the same look sometimes. He knew that Sunako had forgiven it, but it still bothered him. This battle was going to be a bit personal for him.

Hikaru felt Kyohei's stare as he turned and stared right back.

Kyohei liked his eyes. He smirked.

"Everyone set?" yelled out Noi as Renge stepped forward.

"Best out of 10! Ready...!" yelled Renge. Tamaki and Hikaru gave each other a high five as they posed, ready to start. Kyohei and Ranmaru bumped fists as they too, were poised and ready.

"...Set...!...GO!" yelled out Renge.

Kyohei was first to serve as his team had one last.

"Catastrophe overdrive!" Yelled out Kyohei shocking both Tamaki and Hikaru.

"Ah...right from the start..." sighed out Takanaga.

Hikaru however, made it just on time as he managed to hit the ball back and to Ranmaru who elegantly but strongly hit it back. Tamaki too, with grace and power hit the ball back.

Back and forth it continued as it looked like it would never fall.

Kyohei was getting impatient...

"Weeping Dragon Smash!" yelled out Kyohei as Hikaru missed the ball.

Kyohei smirked triumphantly.

"One point to Kyohei and Ranmaru!" said Hunny.

"Don't think you will win so easily!" huffed out Tamaki, "We have just...started!" Tamaki served in a most impressive way that Ranmaru almost missed.

"I wouldn't ask for it any other way." Said Kyohei as he continued to smirk while he hit the ball with force.

**-END-**

**Please review! XD**


End file.
